


忽作春风梦

by EchoShim



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-02 05:05:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 35,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16780165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoShim/pseuds/EchoShim





	1. Chapter 1

壹 远客

他闻见城门开启时的吱呀作响，厚重低沉像是千年古钟的吟唱。素白手指轻轻挑开马车的围帘，洛基看到天边新出的一轮下弦月。觐见过程冗长而繁杂，他几欲要打起盹来。在听到上座的男人念出一句“平身”时，洛基依旧目光向下，没有丝毫的好奇心驱使他来审视东道主。来日方长，一直是约顿海姆小皇子的座右铭。  
夜里春雨刚润过青石路，黑靴踩起小小的水花一路进了打点好的秋蒲榭。  
“听闻皇子素喜清净，太后娘娘亲自嘱咐下来要用心收拾，殿下若是觉得哪里不甚妥帖，差人来告诉奴才一声便可。”  
洛基微微颔首，抬手让侍女打赏一众随侍的奴仆。莲舟依次放了银钱下去，末了又将厚实的一份呈给领头的管事宦官才回了主子身侧。那厢忙不迭的谢恩告辞演罢，洛基在灯下揉着眉心，连日来的舟车劳顿让他身心俱疲。  
莲舟端上来一盏热茶并切好的参片，轻声道：“春歇那边已经打点好了沐浴事宜，您先喝口热茶再去。”  
“这泡茶的水不太好。”他喝了半口，皱着眉头咽了下去。  
“从院子后头的泉眼接的，粗使小丫头说这是仅次太后宫里的水了。”  
“赶明儿挑点太后喜欢的物件，咱们去瞧瞧。”  
“是。”

一番濯洗后，他坐在镜前由着春歇打理湿润的黑发。洛基的生母是西域出挑的美人，也由此,小皇子乌发绿眸，像是异闻志中翩然而出的精怪。  
“听闻新皇帝金发蓝瞳，比您更像番邦人。”  
春歇生性比莲舟活泼，眼见四下无人，止不住地将方才的听闻说与他听。  
“下次这话万不能说了，莲舟没教过你‘隔墙有耳’？”  
春歇一时噤声，洛基见她面色不太和缓，接着道：  
“我知道自己太过谨慎，但唯此才能确保没有人拿你们开刀。”  
“春歇明白。”  
粉衣少女收好玉梳屈膝行礼后离了寝殿，那边莲舟端了个香炉进来，点了一块沉水香。  
“雨大了些，起了点土腥味儿。”  
她摆好香案又检查了窗棂，随后也轻声而出下去安歇了。  
择床的老毛病依旧顽固。洛基辗转反侧毫无睡意。算是意料之中被选为质子，母妃虽深受皇宠，但出身不高，而自己又年龄相当，前往异国是逃也逃不掉的。也罢，作客几载便能免这些年间的一半进贡，思来想去都是稳赚不赔的买卖。只希望眼前的日子能如所想一般平静无波。月色正浓时，他终于合眼睡去。

乾和宫仍灯火通明。  
“我已经派人盯着秋蒲榭那边了。”  
范达尔与新皇对坐饮酒，没有一丝惶恐。他与索尔自幼相识，直至今日对方已在万人之巅，他仍待故友如旧。  
“让他好生待着便罢，不需如此。”  
“你大约忘了质子亡国一说。”  
“国之覆灭从来都不是某一人而为之，若有干系也只是加快了衰败却并非因果。”  
索尔执起酒壶给对方斟满桃花醉，旧岁佳酿快要饮尽，今年的很快便会酿成。佳人亦如四季更迭，他清楚自己薄情，也庆幸如此。

弗丽嘉尚在梳妆，女官款步而来禀告昨日远客已在偏殿等候。她挑拣了简约大气的钗环便扶着侍女的手前往约见。  
这的水果然比秋蒲榭中的要好。他喝了约莫一盏的明前龙井，打起了宫中鲜活泉水的主意。  
“这是七朵珍品雪莲，”洛基从莲舟手里接过锦盒，打开呈上，“久闻端柔太后精通医理，特此带来约顿海姆独有的上乘药材。”  
她从女官手中看罢雪莲，笑着朝洛基点点头。  
“再是一块老坑玻璃种的翡翠。绿翠多见，透明罕有。愿太后娘娘笑纳。其余的金银俗物都请姑姑收起送至库房了。”  
“难为你这孩子心思了，哀家宫里有何看上眼的，你只管挑。”  
洛基并未推脱，微正衣冠行礼道：“微臣想要娘娘宫中的甘泉每日饮用。”  
“这个简单，差人来取或给你送去，都不是什么难事。”  
“如此，洛基便心满意足。惊扰了太后梳洗实在于心难安，还望娘娘海涵。”  
“若真要论罪，你昨日远道而来却未有接风宴，实在是哀家的过失。”  
“天色太晚何苦操办，洛基不敢有怨也从未有。”  
弗丽嘉起身走至他身侧，抬起洛基的手：“今晚的宴会你定不能错过，来陪哀家用顿早膳可好？”  
“多谢太后恩典。”

当夜的接风宴上，洛基初见这位骁勇善战的新皇帝。对方约莫二十八九的年纪，与春歇所说的一般金发蓝瞳健硕风流，他不由得想到几年前别邦进献给父皇的狮子，即使身陷囹圄，它眼眸里依旧盛满桀骜，两汪湛蓝仿佛暗潮涌动的海域。  
而对方也在打量他。  
索尔望见左手边端坐的约国质子，只看到半张侧脸的绮丽。高鼻深目绿眸薄唇，着实是个美人。  
他时常觉得自己与宫廷格格不入，源于迥异他人的外貌。太后并非生身母亲，她是西域而来的混血公主，与先皇奥丁结合而出长公主海拉，而自己是她的随嫁侍女所生，不知为何竟无一点中原人的相貌，全然随了母亲的金发蓝眸。刚继位时，朝堂之上的无数相左意见中最掷地有声的不外乎自己是否确为先皇血脉，弗丽嘉作为嫡母太后压制了风浪，也不过将其变成了暗潮。皇帝亲征后，接二连三的告捷让暗流涌动的潮汐逐渐缓和，但他清楚这不过是表象。  
他对眼前的客人忽然生出些许莫名的亲切感来。大概是对方眉眼间的番邦气息让自己觉得熟稔。他端起酒杯向左前方微顷，洛基举起酒樽，神态谦和。  
你若没有什么旁的腌臜心思，我也万分不会搅和你的宫宇。他饮下甜酒，吃了一口莲舟挟来的樱桃肉。

次日清晨，洛基正于庭中的桃树下饮茶，花丛后传来一阵低语。  
“听说昨晚伺候茶水的柳臻儿爬上了龙床。”  
“可当真？”  
“当真，她已经封了美人呢。”  
“你说我们什么时候也能晋封？”  
“其实也没什么好的，你瞧这宫里多少的才人美人，还不是眼见君恩如流水，基本都是一夜之后再无面圣机会，现今最高位分不过是位昭仪，还是冲着她沈家的家世才封的。”  
“那也好过我们整日里洒扫伺候不是？”  
两人提着花锄铜壶自花影而出，看到石桌旁端坐的青衫背影，一时怔在原地。  
“前头莲缸里的锦鲤要喂了。”洛基开口，打碎了寂静。  
丫头们匆匆行礼后闻声而逃。莲舟拿来一件披帛轻轻搭上他的肩头并添上热茶。

近来宫里的春色被柳美人占了三分去。连深居简出的洛基也听了一耳朵，可见这位新人的风头之盛。进来伺候的是前几日园中侍理花草的青芜与梅歆，洛基瞧着她两个欲言又止的模样，不由问询一二。  
“殿下，春歇姐姐被罚在留春巷跪着。”  
“为何？”洛基眉宇微皱，放了书典在案。  
“似乎是见了柳美人未行大礼。春歇姐姐自知礼数未尽，也告罪行了大礼，柳美人却不依不饶，只教姐姐在那里跪着，还说什么‘这地界名儿跟你正合适，跪着罢’。”

今日天气晴好，颇有几分夏日的意味。春歇跪在鹅卵石拼凑起花色的甬路上一脸香汗。她身侧用来取水的竹筒已被打翻，清泉浸湿了今早刚换的素色纱衣，隐约透出膝盖上的红痕来。她在恍惚间听到洛基的声音。  
“春歇，起来。”  
她抬头，逆着光看到赶来的殿下，手臂被人扶起，应当是莲舟。  
“我看谁敢让她起来。”  
柳美人用过早膳，一时间无事便折返去看被自己责罚的宫女，却不想与护仆心切的洛基打了个照面。  
“我让她起来，柳美人有何异议？”  
洛基自小见惯了宫闱间的明争暗斗，深谙这是个欺软怕硬的地方。他是告诫过春歇一干人等不要节外生枝，但若别人欺负到自家门前，他会是头一个打狗落水的人。  
“我当是谁呢，不过是被送来的质子，你还没明白自己的身份？质子，那是好听的说法，这满宫里谁不知道你是皇上的男宠？”  
洛基不怒反笑：“即便如此，我的身份也压你一头，现今你让我的侍女跪了这许久，不知是柳美人身边的宫婢来偿还是您重操旧业让我们瞧瞧什么才是真正的谦顺有礼？”  
“你这不知廉耻的下贱坯子。”  
柳美人被戳到了痛处，一时间玉臂高擎就要动手。  
洛基拦下袭来的掌风，钳制住她：“我不打女子，也希望柳美人多一丝妃嫔的修养。宫里佳人不少，有你今日，也会有她们今日。我若愿意，挑两个貌美的侍女送予索尔，她们的位分将远在你之上，因为你才是那一个下贱坯子。”  
柳美人面上烧烫，她被看穿了心事，讪讪地收回手来。她自知容色尚可却不拔尖，之所以晋为宫嫔是自己看准了时机趁索尔薄醉投怀送抱，而皇帝几日间一反常态的留恋让她越发轻狂起来。她带人离开留春巷，莲舟与青芜则扶着春歇回了秋蒲榭。  
索尔站在街巷尽头目睹了闹剧的始末。他嗤笑一声女子的蠢钝也自嘲竟然阴沟里翻了船。连日来的宠幸不过是让她树敌良多以此杀人不见血。既无中宫且妃位多悬，那一个个看似水样温柔的女子心底翻腾成海的又何止少数。柳美人的谢幕来得远比想象中快。他一振衣袍离了巷口，倒是这位远客并不似面上那般谦卑静默。  
洛基盘腿坐在榻上，点了一株檀香静心。春歇梳洗后已经安睡了，梅歆在一旁看着她。莲舟在后厨照看着汤羹。一时间万籁俱静，只有更漏里的水声滴答。  
“殿下，皇上来了。”青芜碎步进殿，凑近他极小声地说道。  
“就说我们一榭的主仆病的病睡的睡，让他改日再来。”  
“择日不如撞日。”  
索尔背手而来，自顾自在桌旁坐下，盯着榻上的美人不由得笑：“属麻雀的，气性这么大？”  
“你是三岁孩子，偷听墙根儿？”洛他睁开眼，一双绿眸里有火。  
半晌一室寂然。只是榻上人薄怒，地上人淡静，随侍的宫女太监大气都不敢出。  
洛基站到地上，莹白脚掌被衣袍下摆遮挡了一半，他躬身行礼道：  
“方才冒犯了，望陛下恕罪。”  
话虽如此，他低垂着头颅，满脸的不屑，无奈，还有一时放纵脾性被人窥探到怒气的懊悔。索尔乐得对方先找了台阶下，也清楚这份赔罪不是十足的真心。他挥了挥手让洛基免礼再去穿好鞋袜。青芜上前给皇帝倒了茶，又退下去备点心。  
“太后方才传懿旨下来，柳美人因打翻太后亲赏甘泉，苛待约顿海姆客卿的侍女，已杖毙而亡。”  
洛基听闻宦官恰到好处的传话，看到面前的男子丝毫没有枕边人逝去的哀恸。也是，后宫美女如云，少一两个并不打紧，况且他一反常态地连续宠幸柳美人多天也怕是存了借刀杀人的心思在里面。亲眼见过帝王薄情的洛基越发肃穆起来，生怕被挑了个无中生有的错处挑起两国争端。  
“虽说你身份特殊，但终究远来是客。”  
“你也在等我放下谨慎好借刀结果了我？”  
宦官额角滴下豆大的一粒汗，平静的空气倏忽而逝，一时间又剑拔弩张起来。莲舟端着茶点而来的谦恭姿态顿了片刻，随后恢复了往日的沉稳妥帖。青瓷碗里的雪耳拥着红枣枸杞轻舞，与新制的白芸豆卷一齐放到桌上。  
“想藏好脾气就好好藏着，你现在倒像只坏性子的猫，”索尔尝了一口汤羹，“不知殿下准备将哪个侍女献予我？”  
“陛下倒该想一想送哪位美人给我才是。”  
洛基不清楚自己为何沾到面前这人就会失去平素的缜密。虽未及弱冠，但母妃近两年来不止一次说过猜不透儿子的心思。外人眼中的约国小皇子堪称未来的文臣栋梁，而现在却被挑拨得火气不断。  
索尔却未觉自己被冲撞：“我既折损了位宫嫔，殿下的气也该消了。”  
他玩味着对方的自称，心道也不好再驳天子的颜面，遂端起碗来碰了碰对方面前的银耳羹。清脆的碰撞声像是惨白的一道闪电劈过翻滚的乌云，引来倾盆大雨结束了闷天。随侍的仆从也都松了一口气，安心伺候起来。


	2. Chapter 2

贰 菡萏

夜露从碧叶跌落时，天刚拂晓。暑气渐浓，洛基醒得愈发早了，他踱步至庭中赶在天热之前贪花丛间的一丝清凉。自幼体寒的殿下并不畏热，只是身处异国郁积起的烦闷让他生出一股心火，难免躁动。  
未到早膳时分，太后身边的女官传来一道口谕并几样清淡小菜。莲舟伺候着粥品点心，摆好那几盘或青翠或红艳的菜蔬肉脯。  
“晌午时分莲御台摆赏荷宴，你随我去。”  
莲舟听后屈膝行礼应道，吩咐了春歇在榭内好生照看，又挑拣了更为素净的衣衫换上与洛基在晌午前一同赴宴。

锦鲤在荷叶间逡巡嬉戏，湖面漾起涟漪阵阵。池畔边的紫檀木桌依次排开，时令瓜果伴甘醇佳酿与新摘的粉白荷花一同置于案上。太后的主座两侧分别是皇帝与昭仪，按说每年例行的赏荷宴应由皇后主持，但中宫无主，新晋为太后的弗丽嘉只得按照旧岁的礼制又差人添了几张桌席来应付。索尔今日一席玄色衣衫，耀目金线刺绣在衣襟袖口，简约中暗透皇家威严。端坐太后右手边的沈昭仪恰如池中新莲清新淡雅，眉眼间的楚楚可怜与三分稚气倒不似合宫中位分最高的妃嫔。洛基坐在略微偏僻的一角饮酒赏花，偶尔听得不远处朝臣的寒暄奉承，莲舟静默地给他夹菜倒酒，全然没有四处打量的心思。  
宴席过半，众人在太后意欲观花时依次起身随侍。她扶着沈昭仪的手，站在岸边青石小径上指点刚巧飞过的红蜻蜓。一枝菡萏被女官折下伴着两三朵荷叶放入白玉瓶中，太后拍了拍掌中葇荑，笑意清浅。  
“让人送到你宫里，晚上皇帝要去看。”  
沈昭仪面上薄红，颔首谢恩一番。她年纪不大，甫一进宫就被封作昭仪，本该被一众位分不如她的宫嫔攀附，但品位虽高恩宠却少，渐渐地，这位昭仪娘娘的宫殿清冷下来，简直要到了门可罗雀的地步。弗丽嘉时常劝索尔多去几次凤鸾殿，哪怕念在她母家的家世，但一向孝顺恭谨的皇帝在这件事上却不肯妥协，只宿在几个美人婕妤那里或者召幸宫女。  
沈铭对此意见颇大，两朝丞相的爱女在宫里日子不顺，他自然对索尔怨言良多，况且当日反对这位新皇登基的声音中就有他的一份，可谓不睦已久，但令人捉摸不透的是皇帝并未对持反对意见的任何一位官员开刀。沈茉雪入宫的前夜，丞相对着那份诏书看了半晚，皇后未立，茉儿进宫便是拔尖的一个，后位也似乎指日可待。他收好明黄色的卷轴，却不何处起了凉意直抵四肢百骸。  
洛基站在人群外，看到满池粉荷中有一抹嫩黄亭亭玉立，他唤来照看莲池的侍女，随之一方竹筏进了藕榭。墨色浅盘中漂入一朵半开的鲜嫩黄莲，就着绿叶清露很是雅致。交代了相熟的女官将荷花盆景在宴会结束后呈送给弗丽嘉后，洛基称恙先离了莲御台。  
午睡后他吃着清甜的荸荠，百无聊赖地看着帐幔随风起舞缠绵。在潜心写了几个字后，梅歆这几日张罗的庭中凉棚正巧搭好，他便离了书房，坐到树下的竹席上喝一盏冰凉的酸梅汤。母妃的书信来了两三封，满纸皆是不舍与挂念，他算着归家的日期，现今看来似乎一眼望不到头。  
第一批莲蓬下来后，莲舟每日清晨都会去莲御台采几朵莲蓬与蒸食所用的荷叶。上次献给太后的小巧盆景深得凤心，秋蒲榭也自此有了这份恩荣在。这天洛基洗漱完便看见莲舟提篮而去，他思忖着平日里要与宫嫔避嫌，轻易不到御花园中走动，现今天色正早，大抵不会有此担忧，遂主仆二人一齐到了莲池畔。白裙绿袄的莲舟与莲御台宫女撑着竹筏进了藕花深处，洛基站在岸边轻合双眸嗅着鼻尖的幽幽荷香。  
一阵窸窣的脚步声传来，他睁眼回身望见一位似乎不那么脸生的莲池侍女。但对方似乎却与洛基相熟。在瞧见对方淡漠的神色之后，她甜美的笑意僵在嘴角，匆匆行礼后跑开了。  
“殿下，您在瞧什么？”莲舟持荷而归看到他出神地望向远方，不由问询。  
“无妨。”他摆摆手，趁着日头还未上来时回了住所。

午后天色阴沉起来，时不时炸过一声惊雷。莲舟吩咐让人好生检查榭中一干门窗水渠后便坐到廊下接着剥鲜嫩的莲子。洛基坐在香案前望着断弦的琴，搓捏着食指上红线似的伤口，不知为何起了一股焦灼。大雨倾盆如注时，天色也暗淡似日暮。两个人影一前一后进了秋蒲榭，莲舟起身来迎，望见为首的女官面色不佳，心下觉得蹊跷。  
“姑姑冒雨前来，不知所为何事？”  
雀影向旁挪动两步，她身后的人摘下了斗笠。莲舟骤然跪地行礼。  
他看着案上几封情丝缱绻的书信，熟悉的字迹与印章快要说服自己真的写过这些与沈昭仪款曲暗通。室内寂然，只闻得窗外嘈嘈切切的雨声。  
“我没有。”他抬头，“微臣之前确与皇上有过两句戏言，但这件事必有人陷害于我。”  
弗丽嘉望着他，灰蓝色的美眸聚起一团愁云。她是很喜欢洛基这个孩子的，就这样巧的，他与远嫁和亲的海拉那么相像。自是不信这桩宫闱丑闻的，她揉着眉心回想起方才与索尔的谈话。

“皇帝认为莲舟春歇与昭仪相比，姿色如何？”  
“母后既如此问，自然是觉得洛基不必舍近求远，也自然不信这番说词。”  
“哀家虽不信，以此为真的宫人却不在少数。”  
“如此便需要二人叙说一番了。”他坐于书桌后，面上无波。  
弗丽嘉起身：“哀家亲自去一趟秋蒲榭。”

“哀家也信你不会行为不端，但人证物证俱在，凭谁也不能空口白牙地为你辩护。”  
“若要物证，微臣这里也有一样。”他躬身行礼，“烦请太后移驾书房。”  
他提笔写了几个字，取出盛放印泥的玉盒，盖上一抹朱砂红。  
“劳烦太后随意取一张‘微臣’写与昭仪娘娘的信件。”  
弗丽嘉抽了一张递过去，猜不透对方意图。洛基在案上铺平两方信纸，捧了一把笔洗里的清水泼洒而上。  
“微臣平素所用的墨与印泥皆是私藏爱物，遇水不会如寻常的一般轻易化开，尤其是这印泥，是年久的藕丝所制，更不会轻易失色。不知哪位别有居心临摹字迹伪造印章来陷害微臣与娘娘，望太后明查。”  
案上两张宣纸皆被淋湿，左侧已狼藉一片，右侧的还能依稀可见字迹与红印。弗丽嘉检视片刻，花容之色凝重起来。  
“微臣不知是何人偏看我这个无权无势的质子不顺眼，更要泼了脏水在昭仪娘娘身上。只怕是在两处都有了内鬼。微臣想起半月前是撂了半张字帖在桌上，后来找不见了也并未放在心上，或许便是从此落入了圈套。”  
莲舟暗松一口气，但剩余三人的面色仍很不好。小太监踏雨而来，急匆匆地跪地禀告。  
“禀太后，沈昭仪于凤鸾宫自缢而亡。”

雨后，栀子花零落一地而馥郁不减，恰如佳人还未散尽的香魂。  
洛基立于窗前，闻得远处的哀乐，眉间皱起峰峦。若有那份心力，他自要保全沈氏。但人算不如天算。即使自己未与索尔有过什么床笫之欢，这后宫的波澜诡谲还是找上门来。  
说曹操曹操到。他看着一身素白的男人踏进院中，隔着一扇木窗与自己对望。  
“丞相痛失爱女，必会拿你开刀。”  
“我知道。不管真相如何，我安然无恙定会背负丞相的恨意。”  
“你不向朕求一点庇护？”  
“陛下若想，我不求便有。若没这个心思，您现今也不会在秋蒲榭。”  
“伶牙俐齿。”  
索尔很想伸手捏一把对方后颈，就像摩挲自己豢养的黑猫一样。但洛基却透露出一丝送客的意味，他知趣地拂袖离开，沈铭正在凤鸾宫的灵堂上等着自己。

“小女一生冰清玉洁，却被约国质子毁了名声。臣恳请陛下严惩狂徒以慰她在天之灵。”  
沈铭眼角通红，他存了万分置洛基于死地的心思。  
“沈昭仪殁得蹊跷，但几封伪造的书信便让她生了忤逆朕的心思，当真是丞相您教女不严。”  
“皇上，您若是对她有一丝怜爱，她万不会被奸人诱骗，羞愧自裁正言明了娘娘的心迹。”  
“丞相大人，您当初反对朕执掌天下，为的是大统体制，朕无任何异议；朕登基后，宫中妃嫔您的女儿位分最高，想来人尽皆知将来的后位也非她莫属。沈家的家世，沈氏女儿的尊荣，朕都可以给，但唯有爱慕之情，朕给不得。作为宫嫔，最不该的就是身无君恩就忘记了自己的身份，想要红杏越过宫墙去，这便是诛九族的大罪。”  
“皇上！”  
“朕会昭告天下，沈昭仪急病暴毙，朕感念其半年陪伴，追封为德妃，厚葬入妃陵。”  
“您就不动那质子一分一毫？”沈铭跪伏在地，磕头声沉闷地回响。  
“偷盗客卿书帖与暗中传信的两个丫鬟已在严刑拷问后自尽，口供已被刑部记录在案。至于幕后黑手，丞相应当更希望由自己亲手揪出。”  
“臣，叩谢隆恩。”  
这一声似日暮时分的杜鹃啼血。

一日夜之间，昭仪离世，宫中缟素。  
洛基对着棋盘残局出神，风雨来得急迫走得迅速，恍惚如梦。宫里流言纷起，前一波质子妃嫔私通的传闻刚过，皇帝只闻新人笑不见旧人哭的绯色很快覆盖了满宫的素白。他冥冥之中觉得不解，甚至生了索尔设局的猜想，毕竟柳美人的事还历历在目。他深吸一口空气，鼻息间都是带着暑热的花香。冰块在彩缸里融化，水珠沿着陶瓷外壁滚落，仿佛沈氏遗容上残留的泪痕，冰凉冷寂。

德妃的头七未过几天便是端午。这一日，洛基早早吃过粽子，换上便装骑马离了皇宫。昨日口谕下来时，他还惊诧索尔竟不怕自己逃走。指派来保护他的侍卫名唤“飞羽”，二十出头的年纪，端的是英姿飒爽。两人策马行至街市后在驿站安置了马匹便闲逛起来。洛基自幼因身体微恙习武多年以此强身健体，感官也较常人敏感一些。他从方才离开凉茶摊子就觉得背后黏着一双眼睛，侧身与飞羽使了个眼色，后者心领神会，听从他让自己去糕点铺的假吩咐便转身离开。洛基心如擂鼓，脚下步伐依旧保持正常，在余光扫到一旁的死胡同时，他不带一丝犹疑地拐进，引蛇出洞。  
“阁下跟随我良久，也该现身了。”  
他转身，望向巷口。出乎意料的是，一位清隽的书生立于眼前。  
“你是沈德妃何人？”洛基开口，打量着着他隐匿起来的右衣袖。  
“什么德妃，连追封都是一股嘲讽的味道，”卢麟展掷出那把匕首，砸到面前的方砖路上，“我不过是她的故人。”  
他闭上眼回想起茉雪幼年喊的一声声“麟哥哥”，心如刀绞。  
“我很想知道，到底是谁如此大费周章。”洛基看着探出墙外的一株绿柳，轻声道。若猜得不错，飞羽正隐匿其中。  
“这招一石二鸟是想让新皇内忧外患。”  
“公子有何高见？”  
“孟太师。”

傍晚时分，洛基回了秋蒲榭。自宫外带回来的点心小吃让莲舟她们拿去分了，他匆匆洗过脸，侧躺在榻闭眼养神。卢麟展与自己说了许多，可信度虽有待商榷，但好过盲目不知。丞相，太师，皇帝。三者的关系密不可分，丞相为百官之首，太师实权虽弱但德高望重，皇帝一人之言可慑天下，而自己偏偏就卷入了三方旋涡的中心，随便哪一个都能吞并自己这叶扁舟。  
“你们主子怎么这么早便歇了？”  
他忽然听到窗外传来索尔的声音，不知怎的就一骨碌爬了起来。男人进来时，正巧看到对方束好一头黑发，发梢微卷地搭了几绺在肩头。  
“还以为你中了暑气。”  
他熟稔地坐下，全然不把自己当客。洛基扬了扬下巴，莲舟得令去准备茶水。榻上桌旁的两人又织就了一室寂静。  
“我今日遇到了德妃故人。”他抬眼看向男子，不错过对方分毫的表情变化。  
“是礼部侍郎家的卢公子？”  
“是。”洛基并未隐瞒，直望进对方湛蓝的眼底。  
“飞羽若得力的话，便让他在秋蒲榭盯着，省的再有手脚不干净的丫鬟帮着外人陷害主子。”  
“如此，便谢过皇上。”  
他拿过莲舟端上的茶壶，给索尔倒了一盅三花汤，茉莉忍冬胎菊三味融合，有一点甘甜的余韵。索尔拿起一块糕饼咬了半口，内馅是拌着蜜糖的玫瑰花瓣。  
“你这里点心倒好吃。”   
“不过是她们做着玩的。”洛基应了一声，不再去看他。  
没过多久便到了掌灯时分，随侍的宦官进来提醒索尔去太后宫中用膳。洛基将人送到庭中时，雀影踏着浅淡的月华而来传下太后口谕。黑白两道身影遂一齐前往昭和殿。

八仙桌上摆着几朵荷花，或开或闭，不胜娇羞。洛基望着浅粉色的花瓣，不禁想起那日莲御台上太后将一朵菡萏赠与沈茉雪时的光景。雄黄酒入喉，一丝奇异的芳香萦绕鼻尖。他端坐在桌侧安静地用着晚膳，听着身旁母子的闲谈，偶尔恰到好处地接上一句。月至中天时，他踩着影子从莲御台而过，看两眼旧景如故，而后便回了榭中休息。


	3. Chapter 3

叁 盈缺

“你成天里到我这作甚？”  
洛基看到躺椅上鸠占鹊巢的索尔，气不打一处来，拿下他覆面的折扇收起轻敲在男子额角。  
“左不过流言依旧，我倒不如坐实了他们的猜测，这样也无人敢找你的麻烦。”  
似乎合情合理。他看着眼前笑意盈盈的男子一时间找不到说辞。他其实受不大住索尔这么笑，那种全然卸下防备甚至有一丝撒娇意味的笑，仿佛素来凶猛的狮子以为自己是只大猫，躺倒露出肚皮来求几下摩挲，而这份神色是万不会在他人面前展现的。他侧过身去打开折扇忽闪几下，看着扇面上黑白两色的清荷，思考着怎么下逐客令。  
索尔在离开秋蒲榭的路上望见残阳似血。他也好奇自己为何喜欢在那人眼前待着，大抵是因为洛基让自己感到安心，连日渐熟悉的自称都能轻松抛却，而非与平日一样时刻谨记万不能出错。在清一色黑发黑瞳的宫宇间，自己是格格不入的。母后与长姐的面容虽存留异域气息，但瞳孔发色偏深，只有自己全然随了母妃。当初弗丽嘉的陪嫁侍女中只有两位是完全的西域人，一位做了先皇妃嫔一位嫁与御前侍卫，但范达尔的长相偏中原人多一些，只有索尔生得全然是个番邦客。  
这世间最痛苦的不是被人指指点点，而是听多了流言连自己都开始相信他人所说。他闻到傍晚时分合欢的甜香馥郁，抬头看向闭合的花叶。二十余载后，自己终于有第二个能安心交谈的人。海拉最初对自己是全然戒备的，直到她出嫁前，在踏上马车的最后一刻，她轻轻抱了抱自己的肩膀，说一句“珍重”。即使放下心结，这之前的多年终究是错过了。他想到贵为顺亲王的兄长，年幼的嘲讽奚落与现今的虎视眈眈，偏偏面上还要装作兄友弟恭。同在宫闱降生，洛基虽看惯这些龌龊，但心底里却依旧澄澈，是看透之后的淡静，全然不似自己已经是一汪深潭，黯淡得不见天日。  
对他不是没有过猜忌。约国意在和平相处，却送来了个如假包换的皇子，不免让自己惊愕。在劳菲只有两位皇子的情况下，他竟没有选个王公贵族做质子，偏偏遣了亲生骨肉来异国，还是那样标致的一个人。但直觉却告诉自己，洛基并无旁的心思，只当在别国优哉游哉地过个两三年，便能回到故土安乐地度过余生。高位坐久的毛病便是多疑，他自嘲着摇摇头，回了勤政殿看奏章。

沈铭对着案上卷宗隐约垂泪。女儿的四七烧过，幕后真凶还是不见眉目。他怀疑过孟太师，但苦于没有证据。卢麟展月余间清瘦了不少，他给对方的茶盏里续上热水便要转身离开。  
“你可怨过老夫？”  
“晚辈不敢，况且茉儿对我并无男女之情的心思。”  
“可若是嫁与你，她便不会……”  
“德妃娘娘已殁，生者所能做的不过是极尽哀思并还她一个公道罢了。”他俯身作揖，两袖飘然离了刑部。

这日洛基午睡醒来觉得饿便早早喊莲舟摆晚膳。  
“只刚备好些小菜并中午的剩饭。”  
“无妨，先给我吃上一口。”  
莲舟看着捧碗满脸一脸饿极神色的殿下，心想多年未见过他这般，也因此没有注意到身后翩然而至的索尔。后者挥手免去她的行礼，自顾坐到洛基对面。  
“你们殿下这是饿了多久？”  
他本来只是差人送些新酿成的桃花醉来给洛基尝尝，想着秋蒲榭午后的一盅清茶并点心遂一起来了，结果这人竟提早在用晚膳。几碟珍馐美馔并一壶酒放到他面前的小方桌上，洛基让莲舟收了吃过的碗盘，抬手斟了两杯酒。冰镇过的淡粉色透明佳酿流淌到琉璃樽中，酒杯外壁很快起了一层水雾。清脆的碰杯声在窗下回响，洛基抿了一口，清甜微酸的凉意漫过喉间。  
“你来的那一天酒坛刚埋进桃花树下，”索尔想起桃花醉的由来，不由扯开了话头，“平素的桃花醉都是三个月酿成，最烈的那一坛是正巧一年才挖出来。”  
“为何？”  
“因为酿酒的人要等她的情郎回来。”  
洛基看着对方不甚明朗的面容，琢磨出美酒传闻中的一丝悲凉，不再问询，端杯饮至残酒，开口道：“你为何与我这般亲近？”  
“大概因你我于这中原宫闱都是外客。”  
“天之骄子不应如此。”  
“天之骄子？”索尔玩味着这四个字，擎杯喝一口酒，“母妃离世后，我便去了太后的昭和殿。海拉年长我两岁，不过也是个孩子，忽而来了个要与她争宠的自然对我抱怨良多。而母后在诞育公主后几年间都是忧思烦扰，照拂自己的孩子已自顾不暇，对我只能勉强算得尽职尽责。后来，她以为让我做了皇帝是在弥补幼年，我却想现今的日子倒不如去山野间打猎来得逍遥自在。”  
洛基夹了一块糯米藕到他盘中，仿佛在用糖安抚哭闹的孩子。暖阳轻轻敲掉了最外层的冰壳，洛基 对索尔的防备似乎少了那么一丝。他给人添着酒，却丝毫没有阿谀奉承之色。  
“在我出生时约国储君已立，我这一生便是个闲散王爷，不会面对那些争夺皇权的战争。出身对我们来说是一生敲定的烙印，享受着平民百姓没有的锦衣玉食，就要付出与这相当的代价，”他端起酒杯，笑颜展露，“你会是一个出色的帝王。”  
“虽是奉承话，听着却很是舒心，”索尔眉眼轻暖，不似平日里冰封冷峻，“流言你不必放在心上。”  
虽然你的确生得卓然。他将后半句吞进了肚子。  
“自是流言，我权当耳旁风，”他笑了一下，“难为她们有空嚼舌根都不好好想想怎么引来皇恩。”  
“戏演过了，我便乏了。”  
洛基眨了几下眼，端起杯来跟他碰了一下。看来对方是摆了引蛇出洞的一局，静待有心之士翻搅前朝后宫。  
“说起来，沈德妃的事……”  
酒过三巡，二人脸上微有醉意。洛基似是无意地开口，凝视着索尔的神色。  
“你觉得她跟柳美人一样都是我借刀杀人的亡魂？”  
“现在倒不觉得。”他实情相告，并未隐瞒，“但在当时，因你并未对我有多大敌意，我也只是猜测。”  
“我虚长你十岁，看的听的自然也比你多，有句话不得不说，与权力相关的一切都是事出有因，你真心觉得卢麟展只是个痴情人？”  
洛基拧起眉头，思考片刻而后顿悟。他看着索尔的眼睛，望见了一抹欣慰。  
“飞羽也是你的眼线？”他接着问道。  
“身兼数职难免纰漏，他只是我派来保护你的。况且这个人心思纯直，让他做这种事是用错了栋梁。”  
两人说话间，桃花醉换上一壶新的，晚膳预备的菜肴也端上桌来。  
“希望到最后，我们不会成为仇人，”洛基道，“若无其他差池，我很高兴多了个兄长。”  
“你似乎只有太子一个兄弟。”  
“是，倒是有很多姐姐。”他想起幼年被几个调皮的姐姐打扮成小公主的事，一时露出些赧然之色，幸被酒醉的酡红遮盖了过去。  
月出之时，索尔离开几乎是每天必到的秋蒲榭。从霞雾赏而过，他想也许洛基会喜欢合欢入酒的滋味，便吩咐下去让制酒司酿些来尝。

七夕这日，莲舟在晌午之前就将巧果做好收进锦囊里送了秋蒲榭上下。洛基一早守在炭炉旁，拿了不少刚出锅的糕饼趁外壳焦脆内里绵软时下肚，现今吃饱了正趴在凉亭栏杆上看水里的游鱼。榭里的莲池刚建成不久，就着最后一段夏时开得正好。  
“你们都去玩儿吧，我一个人在这就好。”  
在莲舟端上鲜果点心后，洛基打发了她们歇半日去。飞羽捏着那枚锦囊，取出怀里的一个小巧锦盒，偷偷放进廊下的针线筐里。

院落上下安静得很。洛基就着趴伏的姿势昏昏欲睡时，听得背后被小心放轻的脚步声传来。他起身转头看到索尔撩开轻纱走进亭中。  
“这群奴婢越发不懂事了，竟看不到一个人影。”  
“今儿个是七夕，我让她们去玩了。”  
索尔拿起桌上盛放在点心盒里的巧果看了看，而后坐下吃起来。洛基翻着他带来的几本古籍，一时间亭中只闻得风卷纱帘翻覆书页的轻响。  
“我倒想看看范达尔说的‘质子亡国’记录在哪。”  
索尔想起不久前范达尔初到秋蒲榭的光景，俊朗的一张脸拧成苦大仇深的模样盯着他跟洛基两个。他招呼对方喝茶也并未缓和气氛。  
“我既没有抢了你的心上人，为何对我这番神情？”  
洛基吩咐新上来茶点后屏退了左右，他起身执壶与两人倒了茶，心想这位御前侍卫的脾性跟飞羽倒是有些像，一样的率直。  
“成见一时难以消弭，见谅。”  
“无妨。”

“你说他整日里深居简出的能翻涌起什么事。”  
两人一前一后走上假山间的小径，只有浮上水面的几尾锦鲤偷听。  
“他一来可不太平，没几日便殁了两位宫嫔。”  
“你觉得在待嫁的几位公主里可有他看得上眼的？”  
范达尔停下脚步：“这是何意？”  
“我的意思是他更看不上我。”  
“我并无指点你情思的意味，只是万事小心。现今前朝看似和顺，暗地里保不齐有什么勾当，后宫的推波助澜也不会消停。”  
“我自是把他当兄弟，你不必多虑。”  
范达尔望着远去的背影摇了摇头。索尔怕是没注意到落在那人身上的眼神，活像自己看希芙的样子。

“想什么呢？”洛基拿着书册在索尔面前晃动几下。  
索尔看向远处：“过几天便是围猎的日子，可有机会好好松松筋骨了。”  
“我能去吗？”他眸子里盛满了碎星，忍不住抓了对方的半片袖口。  
男子望着那一只莹白颀长的手攥在玄色衣料上，语气带着些宠溺：“赶明儿去挑匹性子相宜的马，约莫半月后去围场。”  
“好。”  
他眉开眼笑地应承下来，总算能再出宫逛逛了，整日里在这方寸间，简直要闷死人。

初七的月只有半轮。洛基负手立于亭中，抬头望着缺失一半的蟾宫。月有盈缺，人无重生。他没有告诉索尔的是那日与卢麟展一同祭拜了沈氏的灵位后才回了宫。前些日子却被提点那卢公子竟也有别的心思。若无变故，沈茉雪现今也该在月下乞巧才对。佳节思亲人之常情，悼念亡者似乎不合时宜。他倒了杯酒洒于身前，当日在索尔走之前他问了故事的后半阙——那制酒的巧娘听闻情郎高中娶妻归乡任职，也只是面上淡淡的收拾了钗环裙裾，取出封存一年的桃花醉，饮尽三两盏便自缢于树下。  
佳酿背后是惨烈的闻说，恰如在华美宫殿间隐匿的阴谋诡谲。他忽然很怕索尔到最后也会被暗夜吞没，全然成了面上相同的冷情冷性。  
他应当是光。  
身处异国的第一个七夕完全过去时，洛基伴着窗边弯月沉进梦乡。  
前路未可知，能做的不过是摸黑走下去。


	4. Chapter 4

肆 围猎

七夕过后的几场大雨引来了秋风，而持续丰沛的降水推迟了围场的枯黄。待天气完全晴朗，已是中秋后。在皇帝拉弓夺了第一箭的彩头之后，随行的百官四散开来进行今年被推迟半月多的狩猎祭奠。索尔着一身暗金龙纹刺绣的玄色劲装策骏马奔进林中，渐渐甩开了身后的一众侍卫随侍。风声在耳边呼啸而过，拂乱了男子鬓边的金发。待到了一丛叶尖微红的枫林，他勒紧缰绳，黑色骏马扬起前蹄似乎要载着主人一飞天际。通体雪白的青海骢缓缓而出，洛基今日穿了一件墨绿色的窄袖骑马装，越发显得宽肩细腰，端的是挺拔颀长。他向后微仰抽出一支箭矢装模作样地上弓对准索尔。  
“再盯着我看，是要尝些苦头的。”  
“梅花鹿是猎不住狮子的。”  
索尔笑着拉住缰绳，骑马走至洛基身畔，他拂去对方肩头的一片未红即落的枫叶，望见远处探头探脑的一只獐子，发了挑衅出来。  
“看谁能猎到它。”  
洛基当仁不让地夹紧马肚奔了出去，追逐着不断晃动的草叶寻觅猎物的踪迹。索尔未在对方远去的尘土里追赶，而是从侧面包抄过去，他十分清楚围场四周的地形，连带告知洛基碰面的地图都是他亲手所绘，这场博弈十拿九稳。  
两枚弓箭几乎是同时埋进了猎物的皮肉中。洛基坐回马鞍，看着地上尚在抽搐的猎物蹙起了眉峰，不知是懊恼没早一刻开弓被人抢了先还是在悲悯生命的流逝。  
“下一只。”  
他左手向后放了箭矢回背上的箭筒，正打算拉着缰绳离开这方盘旋成环的密林时，忽的被索尔环住腰背抱到了自己身前。方才听过的“噗呲”一声回响在耳际。他在须臾之间被掩住了口，对方很贴心地给他留了鼻子来呼吸。霎时间浓烈的血腥味伴着风刮进鼻腔，洛基听到身后人明显压抑的呼吸，遂动作轻微地环视寻找流血的伤口。扎进索尔臂膀的同獐子身上的一样是围猎专用的箭矢，特制的机关在埋进血肉时会如舍子花盛开一般牢牢抓住筋肉，以此确保一击即中。  
有人埋伏。精神的瞬间高度紧绷让洛基不由自主地抿起唇来，也因此含了一点对方掌心的肌肤在唇线之间，发出吮吸的轻微响声。索尔清楚对方不会惊喊出声后放开了手，而后折断扎进左臂箭矢的后柄，只留短短的一截木杆在外。他翻身下马，站到地上向洛基伸出手示意去树后暂时藏匿片刻。敌暗我明，硬抗并不适宜。两人在小半年的光景里第一次挨得这么近。索尔活像保护幼兽的头狼，屈膝跪地几乎将洛基笼罩起来。后者有些不满地向上顶了半分，仿佛在抗议被当成肉垫挤在男子温热的躯体与落满草叶的林地之间。索尔捏了捏他的膝盖示意安静。左臂上的伤口还在流血，但疼痛却恰到好处地让人清醒。  
几只箭矢相继带着狠劲扎进周遭地里，相依的两人都听到了彼此擂鼓般的心跳声。对方在享受猫戏耗子的过程，明明有机会成功暗杀，但他就是云淡风轻地在暗处窥探，仿佛不为击毙只为寻乐。靠近地面的洛基隐约听到了马蹄震地的声响，在由远及近规律的敲击声中他清晰地听见了附近树枝被踩断的响动。他转头看到一枚黑点朝着两人位置的斜上方飞来。  
索尔忽的被身前人推翻在地，踉跄地仰躺在地上时，看到洛基自半空里跌落下来，嘴角沁出一点血沫。他几乎被箭羽后缀的蛮力砸到对方胸前，嘴里翻涌的血气让他难以下咽却又不能哇的一声吐出来，生怕畏痛的哭嚎让对方笑话。索尔起身抱着人半坐在地上，望见不远处一众侍卫随侍赶来。他来不及问询少年为自己挡箭的缘由，只掰开他的唇欲让他吐出口中血腥。洛基抓着掌下的衣料伏在男子肩头，看见血色没进玄衣不见踪迹。清脆的一声响，索尔折断了今日的第二根箭矢。  
明黄的营帐里，洛基趴在榻上，一张脸煞白。他方才目睹了那只绽放到荼蘼的弓箭是怎样从索尔的血肉之中恋恋不舍地抽离，带出一片鲜红来。现下不知是疼还是慌，连脊背都在微微打颤。这就是自己与他的不同。索尔看着瑟缩的人，想着他不过还是个孩子，自己却已是刀尖舔过血的。  
“把箭头拔出来，好好将养着不日便会痊愈。”  
索尔坐到床边，不容置喙地将人捞进怀里，露出他受伤的后背朝向一旁的太医。洛基被按在男子怀里半分动不得，他能清楚地感觉到太医的手握住了折断的木柄，只等发力将尖锐抽出。他将口鼻埋在眼前的衣襟里，睁着一双微雨的绿眸等待着酷刑的到来。倏忽之间的撕扯抽离后是汹涌的疼痛。洛基忍不住哭出声，天晓得索尔从中箭到拔出一脸的淡然是怎么做出来的。一帐的人都愣了片刻，太医匆匆将镇痛消炎的药粉敷于创处，待皇帝摆手示意后与随侍的众人一齐离开。  
索尔笨拙地哄着人，脸上是罕见的赧然之色。他无从下手地掠过对方的头顶肩膀，最后轻轻落在莹白纤细的后颈揉捏着。曼陀罗花瓣渐渐散出镇痛的药性，白芨止住了汩汩的鲜血。洛基平复下来，将涕泪抹到索尔的衣衫上，随后龇牙咧嘴地缩进锦被里趴着养神。索尔塞了一枚蜜饯进他嘴里，交代了多一倍的侍卫好生盯着后离了帐篷。  
假寐的眼眸睁开，他细细咀嚼着口里的酸甜，其实很怕索尔问他为何搭救，却又在隐隐期待这一刻的到来，好奇那人会以何种神情问询缘由，带着猜忌还是谢意。他揉了揉离伤口稍远的肩头，刺客的力气不小，没伤到五脏六腑真是万幸。虽然深了些，左不过是皮肉伤。本以为来这只是接着当个闲人，却不想这汪深潭欲将自己卷入其中。洛基在枕上叠起双臂垫着下颌冥想，方才的生死之间还在眼前，素来的安逸平和被打断得猝不及防，现今似乎恢复如初，却更像暴雨前几欲要压到地面的阴沉天际。

范达尔闻到索尔衣袖上残留的血腥味，满脸懊悔。男子安抚地拍了拍他的臂膀，与他并肩坐在地上，不顾太医嘱托地拿起对方随身酒囊畅饮起来。范达尔夺下索尔手里的青梅烧，拧上塞子丢到一旁。自幼时起，围猎活动是两人之间少有的比试，所以从未在他身旁随侍过，却不想今日生变。就地位来讲，这的确是他推脱不掉的失职，于感情而言，好友无缘无故受伤，着实让他担心。  
“太医没有诊出毒来？”  
索尔咂着嘴里残余的酒味，摇摇头：“我猜这是临时起意。”  
“我看明年要每人的箭矢都有特殊标记了。”  
“本来稀松平常的事，现在倒要费尽心思去防范。”  
他向后支着双臂，仰头眯眼望着光线丝丝缕缕自云朵间隙而下。  
“客卿身体无碍？”  
“小孩子怕疼，哭完就好了。”  
范达尔摸着下巴饶有深意地观察身侧人的面色，轻轻一笑没有再说什么。

睡足一个下午的洛基在明月碎星升起时清醒异常。他闻见远处的歌舞喧闹声渐止，不久后篝火将男子的身影映在帘上。索尔看到他眨巴着一双绿眸卧于枕上，像是大雪过后原野上觅食的鹿，在松软的雪堆之后随时警戒着远处而来的猎人。  
他倒了些清水，看到对方摇头后一饮而尽。清凉漫过被酒肉气味浸染的喉间，索尔听到自己开口。  
“为何帮我挡箭？”  
洛基撑起左臂支颐，尽量小心地不牵扯到另一边的伤口：“虽然独眼猎人听起来很有味道，但你如今还坐在那个位子上，都保全自然是好的。”  
索尔在榻边坐下，拿了条柔软的薄毯搭在对方肩头，“先皇曾经说‘双眸并不一定看得更清’。”  
“我只知他骁勇善战，在战场上失去了右眼。”  
“他是真正的枭雄。”  
索尔隐去了话头，他一直不信奥丁看似阳寿已尽的突然间薨逝，但这其中的隐秘直到现在都是一团黑雾。他吩咐了侍女取来温水给行动不便的伤患擦一遍脸手，自己则去了屏风后洗濯一番，尽早歇下准备第二日清晨回宫，提早结束今年的围猎。  
“这不是什么用来接近你的苦肉计。”  
在索尔吹灭烛火之后，洛基缓缓开口，他知道对方的疑虑。居于高位之人多疑似乎必不可少，只是深浅各有不同。  
“况且是你先救了我。”他补上一句，闭上眼听帐外虫鸣。  
“我想到何时彼此之间才不用这般解释。”  
鸠占鹊巢的洛基听闻侧榻上传来的声音，嘴角在夜里绽开了花。  
“皇室身份仿佛枷锁，让原本的友人相护都缠上利益的纠缠。”  
“睡吧。”  
索尔的声音在黑暗里散开，像古泉低落到山涧溪石上般悠远。他听到对方渐渐平稳均匀的呼吸，伴着周遭的虫鸣仿佛半阙安魂曲。不管刺客是谁，他已然达到了目的，既挑衅皇权也引起了猜忌。看来安心野猎也是奢望，他轻叹一声，合眼睡去。

天气渐凉时，洛基像是提早冬眠的兽整日里躺着安养，几欲闲出病来。他披着深秋里穿的斗篷才准站到窗口看一看渐红的枫叶。飞羽抱着剑立于庭中，时不时踱步巡视。  
洛基带着伤初回来时，飞羽在廊下跪着谢罪。莲舟将托盘交代给小丫头，将他拖起来训了一番。  
“你在这儿跪着，是打了殿下跟皇上的脸面。既是他们不让你跟着的，你往后长了记性，当时提一嘴好过事后马后炮。”  
飞羽点点头，看着飘然离去的月白衣裙，心想是不是七夕时自己送的玉梳她不喜欢。

“以前怎么没发现你这丫头这么能藏事。”  
莲舟整理斗篷狐狸毛围边的动作顿了半分，抿着唇角半天才回应一句。  
“看来殿下真是清闲大发了，连奴婢也要打趣一番。”  
洛基只当她是被戳破春闺心思在羞赧，丝毫没有嗅出旁的意味。莲舟模样生得俊俏，做事也稳妥，母妃一早便想将她纳为侧妃，只是自己不同意，这事也便搁置下来。他倒更愿莲舟嫁于心仪之人，远离皇室纷扰，儿孙绕膝安乐未央。  
喝罢今日的药，洛基对着棋盘残局出神。后背的伤早已结痂，但动作牵扯总会引来阵痛，最初还会渗出一点血渍，因此他被勒令连笔墨也不准碰。索尔现今倒看不出来是与自己同日受的伤，一副生龙活虎的模样调侃自己还没好利索的身子，再是与莲舟一同定下养伤的条条规矩，有些甚至更为苛刻，当真可恨。  
人真是不禁念叨。他看着踏进屋里的索尔脱下沾了一点寒气的外袍，一席墨蓝色寻常衣衫倒不像帝王家。侍女呈上几样点心小菜，洛基闻到酒香，看到一盘糟鸭舌。索尔只夹了一筷到他盘中，便让莲舟撤下去。他堪称吝啬地一点点咀嚼着难得的酒味，忍不住瞪面前的人。  
“等你完全好了，头扎进酒缸里我也不管。”  
索尔同他一起喝着茶，待了不久便走了。又是一顿吃过。洛基不知是不是自己的错觉，只觉得最近长了不少肉。  
他站到多宝格前消食，似乎对着面前白玉瓶出神。掌中字条上写着几行小楷。有人告发此次皇帝遇袭是沈铭指使，原本被时间抚平的暗潮再次汹涌到岸边，且前因后果合情合理到几乎人人皆信。索尔对此却只是当流言，更当众安抚了丞相，罚了上书的官员，一时间无人猜得透皇帝的心思。洛基将那一小张宣纸在烛火上点燃，丢进了早已无水的笔洗中。


	5. Chapter 5

伍 新浴

秋风渐起时，洛基后背的伤结了厚厚的一层痂，在夜间安歇时总是痒得磨人，他又不敢肆意去抓，前几次耐不住性，结果满手都是血污。一向沉稳少言的莲舟望此情景也变得嘴碎起来，直教洛基耳朵里起了茧子。  
“您这身子本就容易留疤，还不仔细将养着。”  
莲舟用纱布裹了指尖细致轻缓地擦一遍暗色起伏的凹凸不平，给他抹上些许清凉止痒的药膏。洛基趴卧在榻，支颐听冷风扣响窗棂的声儿。最近索尔倒是不常来。他心里琢磨着。似乎是前朝的肃清终于开始了。当暗潮暴露在天日之下，里面夹裹的秘密和盘托出会是怎样鲜血淋漓的景象？他闭上眼，微不可闻地叹息一声。  
约莫半月后，暗色的痂渐渐脱落。洛基乐得恢复平素起居，能够好好松一松似乎已经生锈的筋骨。太后传下懿旨让约国客卿可随意去温泉浴馆疗养，更是亲自拟了几味药浴配方交代下去。这日午后，洛基接过莲舟预备好的衣物及洗濯用具，孤身踏进了暖泉。  
倏忽一抹黑影而过，他定睛细看，原来是只黑猫在身前不远处打量自己，翠绿的一双眸子闪着警戒的光。他想起索尔戏谑自己的言语，猜着这只灵兽的身份。对方似乎在为他引路，优雅地向前寻路，随后转头喵呜两声让他跟上。待随它进了雕花木门后，领路者不知藏匿到何处，洛基面上被夹杂药草气息的温热水汽侵袭半分，他刚想寻个侍女来问讯这是何处汤泉，却想起因自己平素的习惯，这处地方早已再三确定无旁人随侍，只在馆外有人看守。换言之，此时此地只有自己与捉迷藏的猫。  
他索性泡进池里，偏头看到一点张牙舞爪的深粉色疤痕盘踞在后背上。母妃那边自是要瞒着，省得她忧惧思虑。他靠着被浸热的池壁下滑了身体直到水面离鼻尖只余两指的宽度，黑色长发浮于水面像是蜿蜒的水蛇。最近呈送来的的各色吃食底下总会压着索尔的字迹，那日听得春歇戏言说这是鸿雁传书。而实际并没有那么缱绻，无非是些简短的线报。将经年老树的盘根错节彻底拔除并非易事，将它摧残至外强中干再自拦腰砍断似乎更容易一些。他确信索尔曾将自己当过棋子，毕竟借客卿生出的事端打击一把想要铲除的臣子的确算得良计。围猎那日与索尔所说都是真心话，或许在目光触及不到对方时，心声更易吐露。他从未抱过真正与皇帝相互信任的念想，只求自身安定，不会动摇到千里外的故土。  
长久未闻的一声猫叫让洛基不由睁开眼。他看到那抹黑影立于索尔肩头，与主人一道盯着自己。索尔挠了挠猫咪的下巴，看墨玄自脸旁跳落，由着它去哪里玩。  
“这可不是我作登徒子。”  
索尔看到浮出水面的美人，湿透的青丝搭在肩头，明晃晃的黑白对比。不知为何洛基进了天子所用的龙清池，但他鸠占鹊巢也不是头一遭，反倒像是自己唐突。  
“是你的猫带我来的。”洛基轻扬下巴，一脸神气掩饰着面上羞赧之色。  
索尔笑了一声，随即转身离开。

待泡够了温泉，他起身胡乱套上件中衣便坐到池边踢着水玩，任凭滴水的黑发垂在肩膀后背。墨玄再次悄无声息地溜进来，跳上洛基的膝头闲适地趴下。他学着索尔的样子挠了挠猫咪的下巴，水珠滴了两三颗在它头顶，原本眯眼享受的墨玄不满地蹭了下面前的衣料，发出几声低哼。洛基拿起布巾擦着湿发，左手轻轻抹去猫咪头顶的水滴。软布被人接过轻轻擦着发丝，他被骇了一下，声线也仿佛方才膝上被惊扰到的猫咪。  
“你怎么走路也跟它一样没声儿。”  
索尔身上还带着一点潮湿的水汽，半跪在洛基身后为他理好一头乱发。弗丽嘉总是疑心箭上带着不易察觉到的毒，自围猎队伍回宫起便日日将清毒镇定的补药送予他二人服用。待伤口愈合，更是开了药浴的方子为两人所用。  
玉梳自绸缎般的黑发上滑下，带出剩余的水份。墨玄爬上洛基的肩头去嗅他的发丝。索尔看到猫爪似乎压在了对方刚愈合的伤口上，伸手将它抓到了自己怀里。面前被浸湿的白色中衣透出一点深粉色的嫩肉，那是尚在恢复的箭伤。  
“祛疤的药记得涂。”  
他拉下对方肩膀处的衣衫，瞧了一眼凹凸不平的痕迹，复又给他理好中衣。洛基抬起索尔的左臂卷起衣袖来看，几乎已经看不到月余前惨烈的伤口印迹，只剩了一些稍浅的凸起，远比自己恢复得快。但旁边一条不短的疤痕引来他的好奇，遂忍不住用指尖轻点了一下。  
“那是长公主在我九岁的时候用簪子划的。”  
他歪头回忆着不算美好的童年，注意到洛基拉着他的手臂环在身前仿佛两人依偎着亲昵。但对方显然还未注意到，只顾看墨玄沿着自己的胳膊又爬到膝头卧下。  
“你们两个玩得倒好。”他伸手轻轻按了一下墨玄的头顶，催对方去换干净的中衣外袍。  
待洛基换好衣服，索尔拿起斗篷给他披上，不容反驳地给他扣上宽大的风帽，并系好两根带子。  
“我看你跟莲舟这么一条心，早晚要把她纳进后宫。”他掀开披风一角，让墨玄钻进怀里。  
“皇子殿下的贴身侍女在下可不敢染指。”索尔吸吸鼻子，他似乎闻到了一点酸味。

自温泉浴那日起，墨玄便在秋蒲榭住了下来，每日里或在洛基肩头身前嬉戏，或在春歇梅歆怀里撒娇。重阳后天气愈发冷了，洛基自幼体寒，现今恨不得整日窝在暖阁榻上与墨玄一同睡个昏天黑地。但很快，小榭上下被打点好许多炭盆，更引了后院的温泉活水到卧室书房一角，堪称温暖如春。他赤脚踩着轻软的绒毛地毯，脚边是跟随的墨玄。天冷他便不愿到温泉汤馆沐浴了，只让莲舟多备点热水在屏风后洗濯。  
索尔这日踏进房内瞧见垂在床边的一把半湿的黑发，墨玄卧在洛基枕边，喉咙里发出持续的咕噜声。沐浴完没人催促伺候着便只想一头栽倒的习惯什么时候能改改。他看着睡意正酣的人，伸手欲将锦被拉高遮住光裸的肩头，但在刹那之间他却仿佛被蛊惑了一般，轻轻抚上还未消退的瘢痕。  
温暖柔软的触感贴上后背时，洛基终于忍不住睁开眼。本只想小憩片刻莲舟就会来将他唤醒，然而那丫头今日也不知做什么去了，直等得睡意袭来。室内太暖，眼皮打架时他听到细碎的脚步声靠近，不是女子的轻盈莲步，那只能是索尔这位不速之客了。玩心忽起的洛基决定装睡来看看对方的一举一动，却不想被撩拨了一番。合眼时触觉便敏感很多，指尖与嘴唇都是柔软，但滋味却全然不同。  
偷腥的大猫被主人发觉，一时间僵在原地。索尔维持着弯腰的姿势，一错不错地看着对方，生怕洛基脸色突变。墨玄醒来，踩上洛基的后背趴好瞧着主人呆愣的模样，忍不住伸爪去抓他的头发。  
“你这样不累吗？”  
他手向后抓住猫咪抱到一旁，而后卷了被子坐在床上，墨玄熟练地坐到新主人腿上，与他一同望着额角似乎沁出汗珠的索尔。后者轻咳一声，站直了身体，神色仿佛犯错的孩子。  
“我……”  
洛基挠着墨玄的下巴颏，好整以暇地看着踟蹰的索尔。  
“洛基，我……”  
“你爱慕我？”  
他从墨玄的头顶摸到尾巴骨，不去看索尔，却在蓦然间被扣住了后颈，险些被男子的横冲直撞弄破嘴角。他看着近在咫尺的蓝眸，唇上还是热辣一片。墨玄不明所以地想凑到两人之间，却被索尔提着后颈扔到了一旁。  
莲舟刚从太医院取了一瓶新颜露回来，正巧撞上眼前的修罗场，想要转身离开却被洛基叫住了脚步。索尔被请出来时还是入坠云层，他看到洛基笑容甜美，说的却是“送客”。  
“殿下……”莲舟给他上完药，瞧着镜里对方些微愉悦的神色，犹豫着开口。  
洛基转身看到她担忧的娇艳面庞，安慰道：“我自有分寸。”  
他让莲舟抱了墨玄下去，自己坐到书桌旁想写两个字静心，但下笔总是不顺。他明白自己已经被搅乱了心，一时间也只能将索尔打发走，说不出任何别的话来。对方就像一处鲜花繁茂的悬崖诱惑着自己前往，但坠落之下，迎接自己的是世外仙境还是万丈深渊，他分毫不知。也因此，他躲了索尔两三日，借着冻雨的缘由，不让对方来秋蒲榭。  
当雨里零星夹杂了冰晶时，两人已是近十日未见。洛基披着件银狐皮的斗篷，去庭中看了半刻刚结上剔透冰壳的花枝。傍晚时天黑得早，莲舟掌灯后端上晚膳，砂锅里的一道红焖羊肉是太后刚差人送来的，浓油赤酱的模样很是喜人。不知是不是羊肉温补的缘由，夜里他辗转反侧，睁圆了眼睛看着虚无的黑。窗棂响动的声音惊得他从榻上坐起，但想到飞羽的得当看护，他松懈下来，等着那人的到来。  
索尔带着一身寒气翻进了屋里，他脱了沾染夜雨的外衣搭在矮榻上，轻声走到床前。撩开床帐时，他毫不意外地望见尚未入眠的洛基。两人对视片刻后，对方直起身跪在床上环住自己颈侧。掌下是细软的发梢与腰际，索尔侧脸吻了一下他的耳垂，抱着人在屋外雨声琳琅时交颈而卧。  
“我快要烧起来了。”洛基推着男子埋在自己颈窝处的头颅，小声抱怨道。  
索尔仰起脸去亲他，含住对方下唇好好尝了一番。初经情事的人生涩得紧，被探进衣内摸了一下后腰就紧张地绷直了身体，活像条离了水的鱼。索尔低笑出声，揉了揉怀中人的头顶。洛基隔着那一层皮肉筋骨听到他的笑声沉闷地传来，羞得拧了一把对方胸口。  
“等万事尘埃落定，我们就去塞外安家。”  
他迷蒙间听到男子这么说道，还未应答一声就被堵住了嘴。那人亲够了自己，便收敛了揩油的手，安静地做一个人形汤婆子源源不断地散发暖意。  
不到五更天时，洛基被身侧窸窣的声音唤醒，他感觉到自己的手臂被轻轻移开，远离了热源的五指在空气里胡乱抓着。索尔牵住那只手贴在自己脸上，看他渐渐安静下来，又俯身吻了一下对方额角才恋恋不舍地离开。  
雨还在淅沥地下着，他走在破晓前的暗雨里，心里却一片光亮纯澈。那些棘手的朝政在不长的归程上被暂时搁置到一边，而当他换了龙袍走上王座之前，重担再次压到肩头。他看着跪拜的朝臣，深觉他们抬起头时会是一片魑魅魍魉的面庞。  
纵使前路无光，我亦会在前为你披荆斩棘。他垂眼想到还在睡梦里的那个人，嘴角流露短暂的笑意。再抬头时，他已满面冷寂，语调沉缓地念一句“平身”。


	6. Chapter 6

陆 缱绻

最近莲舟很奇怪。  
洛基端坐在紫檀桌后静心习字，一滴墨在他凝神时坠落宣纸。眉头微皱间，那张快要写满的素白已经进了炭盆，火苗卷着书稿很快将其变成了一团奄奄的灰白。他放下狼毫托腮看向窗外的飞雪。  
不是不知道她在担心什么。近来这丫头总是躲闪着自己，脸上也是一副欲言又止的神色。能把一个沉稳的人逼到这份上也是能耐。他看着案上快要凉透的茶水，向屋外唤了一声。进来添水的却是春歇。她穿了暗绿色的冬装，领口处一圈白色的绒毛压边显得整个人俏皮不少。  
“莲舟去给殿下采梅花上的落雪了。”  
说话间春歇已经动作麻利地添茶倒水并摆上新制的点心，她神态怡然并未看出近来这主仆二人间别扭的疏远。洛基挥手让她下去守着火盆取暖，自己则披了斗篷去了后院的梅花林。  
漫天飞雪中，一双葇荑被寒风吹得通红。莲舟立在梅树下用竹片轻轻取下花朵上的冰晶收进瓷瓮。鹤氅搭到肩上时，她垂眼呆了半分才转身微曲双膝行礼。洛基接过那一翁梅花雪水，示意对方与自己回屋。  
“殿下。”她开口，声音轻得仿佛怕惊扰到雪。  
他回身看向大雪中红衣白裙的女子，语调也轻但无比坚定：“我自有分寸。”

“你有心事。”  
冬至这天，索尔带了人偷溜出宫去吃自幼时起钟爱的酸汤水饺。在两人沿着小巷去寻那处摊子时，他似是无意地问。  
“还不是莲舟那丫头，担心我变成你后宫里的花泥。”  
黑衣男子闻言在巷口酒馆的红灯笼下站定，他伸手拂去对方眉间的雪粒，轻声道：“你要是想……”  
“我不想，”洛基拉下男子的手，朝上呵了口气：“总不能为了跟那帮嚼舌根的人置气，我就当个男妃不成？”  
索尔闻言脸上颜色缓和不少，他将对方与自己相执的手妥帖地安置回银狐皮斗篷之中，在引着人来到那家扑腾着热气的摊子前凑近洛基耳边说了几个字。  
“明明是男后。”  
脸上绯红肯定是朔风的错。他抄起筷子闷头吃饭，忽然想起了一直在暗中随行的飞羽。  
“今儿没让他来，”索尔端起陶碗喝了口烧刀子，“年下或者开春便让莲舟嫁了罢。”  
“这得她来定，我说了不算。”  
他应着对方话头，心里却有个疑影儿。莲舟啊，总觉得这丫头藏着事。年岁渐长的彼此都不再坦诚一切。洛基知道她是十足地担心自己，但眼前的风景太过美好，即便尽头是深渊万丈，只要脚步还未到崖边他便不愿警醒。聪明人难得糊涂，即使思虑脱离肉身而出是旁观者清，腿脚依旧是当局者迷。他隔着碗上的白烟儿冲索尔扬眉一笑，人生苦短，有时需得纵情才不辜负韶华。  
在提醒对方几次宫门下放的时辰后，洛基便不再啰嗦。宫里那位什么都说了算的主儿还没着急自己又急什么。他回身看向街市花灯下擎着糖葫芦走来的索尔，依稀记得当年偷溜出宫的自己迷了路哭得稀里哗啦地坐在街边，最后还是被兄长寻到而后丢进马车带回宫去。那一幕大约十年了，还是记忆犹新。  
酸甜被塞进嘴时，他才回过神来。洛基接过那根竹签，递过去一个探寻的眼神。索尔牵着他自喧嚣的人群而过，石桥边的腊梅在夜色中依旧吐露幽香。七拐八扭间，他快被绕晕了头。  
“到了。”  
索尔推开一座宅邸的门，只有位鹤发童颜的老人来应。他躬身行礼完拉过身后的人，长者摸着雪须大笑两声，给两人提来一盏灯笼便步伐矫健地回了西院。  
“这是？”他重新被索尔握住了手随人朝东宅走去。  
“我师父，来借住一晚。”  
索尔推开木门，牵着他朝太师椅上一坐。火上的水正沸，男子便提了铜壶下来沏茶。洛基卸了斗篷搭在椅背上，又绕到对方身后解开他领口间的短带系结。  
“这金屋不太够格。”他托腮看着一桌之隔的人，眉眼当真如画。  
“我本来也不是什么娇儿。”  
洛基打了个呵欠，隐隐有些困意。这地方虽不华丽，但古朴清雅，且暖意更甚宫中地龙。  
“后面有温泉，去泡一会儿，我去铺床。”  
“你这婢女很是乖觉，跟殿下我回宫罢。”  
“奴婢心气高，想做王妃。”索尔轻拧了下对方腮边，俯身在他唇上留恋片刻。

洛基拖着一头滴水的黑发踏进卧室时，高床暖枕早已备好。他坐在炭盆边闭眼打盹，由着索尔摆弄青丝三千。右肩后的箭伤还留着一点淡色的痕迹。白璧微瑕不过如此，索尔抚着那一块明显不够平整的肌肤轻轻吻了上去。  
洛基睁开眼靠到他身上，抬手戳着对方脸上零星的胡茬：“我要歇下了，好困。”  
一团热源带着些许湿润的水汽摸进了锦被，他被缠上来的手臂自周公怀里捞出了一点。熟稔的亲吻自耳垂开始依次蔓延向下到了颈后肩背。洛基知道这次难逃一劫，后腰上的玩意儿正兴致勃勃地顶着自己。他回身搂住索尔脖子，从眼前金发丝丝缕缕的间隙中看到桌上燃着的一对红烛。洛基直起身来去望那两抹艳红，忍不住笑那人难得的小女儿心思，戏谑间却被咬了一口胸前。索尔从他怀中抬起头，妄图用冷脸遮掩羞赧。  
宫里那种地方，两人都揣着谨慎堪称如履薄冰。纵是流言繁盛，也终不过是流言。但是索尔深知以两人现在的情愫来看流言总会被坐实，自己不是圣人做不到发乎情止乎礼，能忍到现在已是极限。  
索尔情动时的亲吻时常会让自己陷入逗弄幼狮的回忆，唇齿间柔软而胡茬刺弄着下巴，像极了小兽舔舐手指的触感。不同于浅尝辄止的蜻蜓点水，那种似乎要被吞并的恐惧自尾椎升起散开到四肢百骸时已是欢愉。洛基推开他的肩，两人近在咫尺呼吸相抵，唇间还连着一丝暧昧的水丝。索尔低头舔去那点晶莹，看着眼眶微红吐息紊乱的人，须臾之间深觉自己也会是个屠城为红颜的昏君，只要城池中独留的是他。  
他压住洛基的手按在榻上，自那两颗淡色樱桃开始饕餮之宴。刀俎上的鱼肉假意推拒着说“痒”，却被索尔用膝盖轻顶在双腿间低叫出声。  
“暴君。”他不满地抓一把散在自己胸前的金发，揪痛了情热的狮子。  
“现在才知道，晚了。”  
湿热舌尖从胸下肋骨而过挑逗着肚脐。洛基抓紧了掌下绵软的布料，弓起的手背也抬高了索尔覆在其上的五指。要被吞进肚了。他艰难地咽下一口津液，发梢已经搭上了小腹。全身最为致命的柔软被另一个男子当作珍馐来品尝，羞愧又极乐。已经硬挺的性器带着水光从唇间退出。索尔亲吻着他腿根两侧的白嫩肌肤，鼻尖蹭到了玉茎下的囊袋，他扬起带着胡茬的下巴按在那两颗饱满上，随之而来的一声嘤咛像是猫爪挠在心头。洛基恼了，甩开男子的手，想合上双腿将人赶出去。索尔按着他的腿将一排红痕印在腿根儿，还不忘调侃。  
“头都要被你夹断了，殿下。”  
“那你起来。”  
他半支起身，右手抬起索尔下巴，看到他唇上的水痕后，脸上又红三分。手被拉至唇畔亲吻，连带指间都被舔舐一番，湿漉漉的仿佛逗弄过猎犬。索尔将人翻过来，拿过另一个软枕垫在他下腹。洛基想到之前在草野间偶然窥探到的野兽交媾，情景恰如现在，而自己偏偏又是雌伏的那一个。索尔爱极了在自己身上留下痕迹，颈间胸前自不必说，有时连臂上都有连串的红，腿根儿也就罢了，现在连身后也不能幸免。索尔满意地看着雪臀上新落的红印，伸掌打着那两处丰腴。洛基还未呼痛就被身后传来的湿热塞住了嘴。他极没有脸面地咬着枕头的缎面哭鼻子，因为雌伏的姿势也因为羞耻之下的耸动情潮。床榻之上的水声肆意作响，间或夹杂着清脆的皮肉拍击声。洛基难耐地晃着腰，他似乎有点想泄出来的架势。索尔从他绷紧的身体中嗅出了征兆，去揉弄身前尺寸客观的玉茎，而后掐住了顶端的小眼。  
“不准。”  
他从枕下摸出一小盒膏脂，打开取了些在掌中待不那么凉了才向未经人事的幽穴内送。手指远比不上舌尖温柔。洛基难耐探进来的一截异物，抗拒着扭腰却吞进了更深。索尔知道他难受，不住地亲吻他耳后，揉捏着胸前茱萸，再抚慰一番顶端早已流出些许白浊的性器。恍惚间又被塞进了一指，他扭头看向额间已热汗满布的人，想喊痛也吞进了肚。待三指一起抠挖着穴肉时，洛基已经软了腰，被索尔捞在怀中才堪堪趴在榻上。  
待重新躺回枕上，他仰望着幽暗烛火下的那双莹亮的蓝眸，忽觉如坠梦端。索尔跪在他腿间，揉搓几下烙铁般的性器，抹了一把软膏才敢试着探进紧涩的处子身。他抓着索尔精壮的手臂，修剪齐整的指甲深陷进蜜色的皮肉里。下身饱胀的酸痛渐渐散去，索尔的一记深呼拂在鼻尖。  
“你看，都吞进去了。”男子垂下头亲吻别扭的情人，却被咬住了嘴。  
“话真多。”他吐出对方的唇，带着一抹血色在嘴角，像是食人精气的妖魅。  
索尔闻言开始耸动腰杆，力道还算温柔地冲撞着内壁。洛基心中暗骂一句自己逞什么强，也只得搂住身上人的颈侧随他癫狂。反正那根巨物任再怎么温柔自己的屁股也不会太好过。他揉搓着身前性器，指尖抚过小腹时，依稀觉得被索尔顶得身前都能摸到龙根的形状。  
湿热的内穴在推拒之后是热情地吮吸，索尔半闭着眼窝在莹白的肩颈处沉醉，如果洛基现在摸出把匕首割断自己的喉管，那他也是个餍足的风流鬼，全然不会是冤魂。他抱起人来坐到床上，下腹的恶龙钻进了幽穴更深，洛基被顶撞得红了眼，冲着他肩头张嘴就是一口。但对方闻到血腥气似乎更难耐情动。他抵住索尔的肩膀，看着男子沉迷爱欲的神色，轻轻捏住了他的喉咙。  
“你用这么点劲儿，还不如用这里夹断我来得快。”  
他顺势躺下，抬起掌中的两瓣臀丘，将兴风作浪的龙根缓缓拔出，仅剩了两指宽的长度流连其中。洛基沉下身一口口吞进那根硬物，索尔着迷地盯着他微簇的眉眼，向上挺了下腰。  
到热液灌进身体时，洛基已经瘫软在床，动不了半分。他是被索尔硬生生顶弄到泄身的。带着薄茧的手一次次堵住马眼只让熬不住的白浊汩汩而出，在自己又哭又叫之时才被君王大赦，浓腻迫不及待地溅在两人胸膛之间。  
“你在瞧什么？”  
他喘匀了气，看到吃饱喝足的狮子又将那颗毛茸茸的脑袋埋到了自己腿间，他不满又羞赧地揪着他湿透的发根问道。  
穴口翻着一点粉红流过白腻的景象当真香艳。索尔甚至生了要端烛台过来细瞧的心思。因为没答话，他又被揪了一把头发。墨玄如今是乖巧了，这只小猫却野得不行。他抱起人放到了圆桌上，就着红烛瞧他一身情事过后不堪又撩人的痕迹，嘴上的狂狼轻言也片刻未停。洛基压住耳朵也毫无用处，那人倾身缠吻在他耳垂，舌尖恶趣地探进戏弄耳腔，磨得他越发昏聩。

“我还以为你要用蜡油烫我。”  
在把人抱进池中清洗时，索尔听到他咕念这么一句。  
“你都是从哪看到这么些淫巧东西的？”  
索尔不禁哑然，自己哪舍得让这个娇贵人儿受皮肉之苦。虽然刚把人行了好一顿御鞭。  
“读书人的事，你懂什么？”  
他趴在索尔肩头，又嘱咐一次早朝之事才放心合眼睡过去由着对方搓洗揉捏。自己才不想当什么祸乱朝纲的妖妃。  
“是，我的皇后殿下。”

洛基睁眼已是下午光景。他从秋蒲榭的床上龇牙咧嘴地坐起身，看到屋外的窗棂上又是一层厚雪。索尔办事稳妥，定是昨天半夜里就将自己从宫外弄回榭中。初尝人事的少年现下腰背都是酸的，更别说身后那处密地。而罪魁祸首正毫无愧疚地推门进来，一副回自己家的闲适模样。  
被拉到他膝上抹药时，洛基一张脸羞红。白日里被褪了衣衫看个精光，哪怕是同床共枕过的也不自在。索尔把人抱进怀里，给他揉腰捏肩，又伺候了擦脸漱口，在喂给对方一盏清粥后，他敛颜正色说了几句话。洛基点点头，伸开双臂抱住他。  
“万事小心。”  
“放心，我们还要私奔呢。”  
他笑着捶一下对方胸膛，眼里的光暗淡片刻，这谈何容易。但不论怎样，有个盼头总是好的。他复又带着笑抬头亲在那两片唇上，发出一声轻响。  
——这也是很多年后，即使身入耄耋，洛基依旧记忆清晰的一幕。


	7. Chapter 7

柒 白梅

雪下了一场接一场，严冬的凛冽之味也愈发浓郁。洛基近来几乎是足不出户，除了安寝与小睡，白日里几乎都倚着熏笼取暖。按说约国也不是什么四季如春之地，冬日里照旧苦寒，但因小皇子自落地时所带的寒症至今也残留着一点病根儿，所以格外畏寒。  
春歇假意呵斥了进来换炭盆的两个小丫头，回身望向几乎埋进狐裘里的主子，嘴角忍不住漾开半分笑意。明明方才还在训责嬉皮笑脸的女孩儿们，转眼自己也绷不住面色。  
“你们想笑便笑。”  
洛基半闭着眼，指尖一下下梳理着墨玄油光水滑的皮毛。灵兽正在膝上睡得正香，喉咙里的咕噜声不断。  
“奴婢不敢。”她嘴上这么说着，笑颜却并未消退。  
莲舟端着茶点进了暖阁，发现春歇正移开了罩网准备烤几颗栗子偷嘴。  
“廊下那么多火盆偏偏要用面前这个来烤。”  
“现在这宫里谁敢说咱们的不是，左右我也没在外面逾距。”  
她执银筷小心地给开过口的栗子翻面，炸裂的轻微响动淹没在木炭噼里啪啦的燃烧声中。  
莲舟瞧见闭目养神的人闻言倏忽睁开了眼，面上不甚愉悦，便赶紧打发春歇出去，并保证不会烤糊她的爱物。  
“宫里都怎么说我的？”  
“无非是些嘴碎的乱嚼舌根。”  
莲舟将托盘上的热茶与点心一一摆好，随后矮下身去照看烈火炙烤的糖栗。  
“趁着这话还没更难听，我得赶紧把你嫁出去。”  
他倒是不在意那些流言蜚语，更何况也不是子虚乌有之谈。与索尔真有过床笫欢好后，自己不复之前淡然，反倒升起了一丝被窥探的恐惧。  
“莲舟明白殿下的意思，但怎么着，也得留我过最后一个年，不是吗？”  
她抬起脸来，浅淡的笑意温柔甜美仿佛刚绽开的水仙。  
“这是自然。”  
他重又合眼，一副昏昏欲睡的模样。

自那日宫外归来已有月余，两人却未见几次。一来人多眼杂二来年关将至事情陡然多了起来。加之中宫无主，操办年节之事除了叨扰太后外，皇帝也少不得过目一二，一时间竟忙得七八日未见。  
夜半雪停时，洛基在床帐后听得窗棂外轻微的响动，便知是那位九五之尊又熟稔地翻窗入屋。说来好笑，明明一草一木都是他的，想见一面还得偷偷摸摸，仿佛是哪宫的婢女侍卫背人偷情一般。  
索尔卸下外袍，摸到自己身上温热才撩起帐子坐到床边。  
“这本是养膘的时候，怎么还瘦了点？”他伸掌抚上对方清隽的脸颊，不免心疼。  
“我可不是患了什么相思病，只是日日坐着躺着没有什么饿意，吃得少便清减了些。”  
洛基看他褪了衣衫，便挪到了床榻内侧又另拿个枕头躺下。索尔直接将人捞进怀里，用自己的臂膀作枕让人安眠。  
“我听说三年未归的大将军要回来了。”洛基打了个呵欠，似是无意道。  
“我这位便宜舅舅好大的排场，后宫里都传遍了风。”  
如今镇守边关的威远大将军正是顺亲王的亲舅，已故孟淑太妃的二哥。当年他一兵权在握的外戚为避嫌，在皇位争夺之时依旧勤勉地戍边安外，丝毫未有蹚浑水的意思。在新皇登基之后，索尔也不能动他一根手指头，毕竟将军其人公正严明，百姓称颂，同僚拜服。  
“你把人家当亲戚，怎晓得他在有没有在背后偷偷动作？”  
兵权与皇权的纷争，他可是看过太多了。  
“他与顺亲王表面上行路相悖，暗地里说不准一同在布局。”  
毕竟他于自己是完全的外人，与那位同父异母的兄长则是血亲骨肉。  
“你怀疑那次围猎？”  
索尔闻言越发揽紧了怀里人，他的白壁因为那人阴毒的偷袭成了微瑕的美玉，倒真称得上是血海深仇了。  
“顺亲王一直与我不和，有时面上都懒得装，矛头直指的滋味想来也不好受，哪怕他不在乎，也会被旁人的试探与猜忌激得心烦。”  
“左不过是被挑衅了，他们有耐心，我们也放个长线。”  
他咀嚼着“我们”二字，低头亲吻在对方发间，幽兰的香味浅淡隽永。  
虽小别胜新婚，但在宫闱深处，秘不可宣的床事似乎不全然被欢愉之爱填满。两人只深吻爱抚片刻便交颈而卧同眠好梦。  
洛基被窸窣响动吵醒时，屋外天还是黑的。他掀开床帐看见索尔正借着微弱的烛火穿衣。  
“过来。”他朝人摆摆手。  
索尔却拿过熏笼上的薄毯先披在少年肩头才在床前站定。  
他替人绑好腰封，又跪坐在榻上给对方正了正头冠。  
索尔执起他的手印下一吻，看着洛基再次躺回枕上又给人掖好被角才翻窗出了卧房。男子站在晨雪中望着床帐，面色温柔。他合好木窗，在天色微明中回到寝殿。

年关将至，宫中少不了布置一新。红绸彩灯水仙金桔，热闹闹的一片。  
莲舟坐在偏殿的炭盆旁剪窗花，春歇则在旁边缝着放赏银的荷包。  
“陛下可好久没来咱这儿了。”她看着身上崭新的秋香色棉袄，没头没脑地说了一句。  
莲舟放下铜制剪刀，难得面色一黑：“殿下又不是他什么妃嫔，你这话听起来有些偏颇。”  
“姐姐知道我的心思就好。”春歇吐了吐舌头，知道自己失言遂低下头继续做女工。  
“你且去看看厨房里年节的东西，这些就交给我。”  
莲舟实在看不下去那些豪放的针脚，赶紧将人打发走了。  
藕荷衣衫的女子掀开挡风的棉帘倚在门边。她看着扑簌的冬雪，在四下无人的静谧里神色凝重。过了年，自己就要嫁人出宫了，实在是不放心留他独自在这龙潭虎穴里，更何况那位帝王在自己这里着实算不得什么良人。

他翻来覆去地看着家书，末了展开信笺以臂作枕趴于桌上，似乎这样就如同依偎在母亲膝头一般。约国极少和亲，姐姐们多是嫁与当朝官员，更有与平民喜结良缘的。至于他跟索尔……  
洛基直起身来，无奈地摇摇头，想喝口清茶却发现仅剩杯底，遂唤人进来添水。春歇正巧端了刚出锅的枣糕送到书房，他便就着碧螺春尝了一口香甜松软。  
除夕那夜，洛基将太后皇帝各自命人送来的几道珍馔并银锭子打赏给仆从。照常用过晚膳，他便让人提个灯笼来说要出去走走。  
莲舟瞧见他披着斗篷向外走，放了筷子想要随行。洛基却按住婢女的肩让她坐回凳上，笑着抓了干果盒里的一把桂圆便离了秋蒲榭。

索尔提早散了新春宴，此刻正站在宫门外等他。  
两人并肩在冻得坚硬的方砖路上踱步，情暖不畏严寒。  
“我想带你去太后那里守岁。”  
“似乎不太合适。”  
他摸着斗篷内袋里的一把浑圆，很想就在路边停下接着烛火的亮一一剥开吃了。  
“若是思乡，也不必拘泥礼节，只把太后当你母妃便可。”  
洛基闻言轻笑，他眼光从灯笼照亮的前路流转到索尔侧脸。  
“你这如意算盘打得倒好。”  
索尔停下脚步将提灯的木柄夹在肘间，给人拢了拢狐狸毛的围脖。

梅花在夜色中的气味似乎更加清冽。  
洛基走在红霞似的梅林中，轻掸去枝头的落雪去嗅花香。那厢索尔正捏碎了一个个干脆的壳取出微黄的果肉攒了一把递给对方。  
他嚼着嘴里那一层有嚼劲的甜腻，万分嫌弃皇帝陛下将果壳埋进树下积雪中的举措。  
“你让负责打扫的宫婢怎么办？”  
“我交代下去让管事多发些份例不就得了。”索尔不以为意。  
他执起洛基的手，在月下梅朵间吻在他的眉心。  
他笑嘻嘻地环住他的脖子，印下一枚甜吻。

初一过了，日子便也快。  
转眼已是上元节。  
索尔本来定了今日要陪自己出宫去看师父，却一时被政事缠住了脚。他无半分不悦，照例只带了飞羽同行。洛基瞧着那人小心抱着莲舟亲手装好的点心，想到这是桩好姻缘，心里更畅快了些。  
老人家依旧精神矍铄，在拉开盒子最底层发现十数个白胖的元宵更如顽童般抚掌大笑。  
“师父，这糯米不好消化，您少吃些。”  
他拦下鹤发老者继续盛元宵的动作，让小厮端走砂锅。  
“这还没正式嫁过去，已有女主人做派了。”李鹤岚捋着胡须打趣面前人。  
洛基只得带笑瞥他一眼，低头喝茶掩去脸上赧色。

这趟出宫若不是遇见卢麟展，倒也平安喜乐。  
他坐在茶楼雅座中漫不经心地品茗静坐，心想飞羽在楼顶会不会雪滑难立。  
“殿下近来可好？”  
“尚可，卢公子呢？”  
“一般。到年节了有些想故人。”  
“公子是个长情的人。”  
“长情错了人便是折磨自己。”  
他抬起眼，绿眸流转，恍若春水。  
“卢兄有话不妨直说。”  
“太师，丞相，将军都有可能是加害茉雪的幕后黑手，或许皇帝陛下也参与其中。”  
青年说完便端起杯盏喝了口茶，他瞧着对方若有所思的模样，复又垂下眼凝视铜壶喷涌而出的水烟缭绕。  
“不知卢兄为何与我这一介外人说起朝中事，我今日听了就算没听过。”  
“若当时你没逃过一劫，今日我可能要再烧一份祭品。”一剂猛药下在要害。  
“我留在此处不会太久，至多两年。希望不会让阁下破费。”  
他站起身，从钱袋中取出枚银锭放于桌上，随后拿了挂在一旁的斗篷下了望江楼。  
卢麟展独坐暖室中，慢悠悠饮完一壶茶才起身离开。

他在回程的轿辇里闭眼冥想。  
手中跟脚下隔板里的暖炉都尽职尽责地散热，心里却冷。  
洛基睁开眼，长吐一口气。白雾在眼前散开，倏忽便看无丝毫存在的迹象。他希望索尔没有骗自己。与帝王讲情真无异于痴人说梦，但倔性子的人想搏一搏。  
他在秋蒲榭门口下轿，穿过不长的门廊看到索尔正站在庭院中央收集小榭中唯一棵的白梅上的雪水。  
“开春儿我便让人把它移了换上红梅，看得我眼睛疼。”  
男子将瓷翁交给莲舟，踱步走向廊下看光景的人。  
洛基掸去他眉间一颗停留的冰晶，握住对方双手给人暖着。  
“都好吗？”  
“都好。”  
他几乎被斗篷领口的风毛淹没，点头时半张脸都埋进了一团雪白中，仿佛雪后林间觅食的小狐狸。

直至晚膳时分，两人都在暖阁里各自待着看书习字。间或几缕琴音或是棋子相敲声传出，与此之外再无旁的响动。  
莲舟望着坐榻上的一对人影，喜忧参半。  
白梅玉瓣金心再美，也终究会被大雪淹没。


	8. Chapter 8

捌 烛影摇红

年节在上元过后就逐渐收敛起红艳的喜色，转而零星春意萌发。  
莲舟近来因婚期将至较往日清闲不少，忙时不过打理宫外府宅事宜。她走在榭中花径，娇颜堪比早开桃夭。远远望见仅带贴身宦官踏进院中的索尔，她上前两步提裙行礼，待人影进殿才起身继续采摘糕饼所需的桃瓣。  
“好不容易天开始暖，你又要因春困要接着懒怠了。”  
“当面戳穿他人心思，可不够君子。”他直起身来靠在软垫上，满脸惺忪睡意。  
索尔坐到他身侧执起一绺撒开的乌发在指间搓捻良久未多言语。  
“莲舟的婚事都妥了吗？”  
洛基用手掌掩了呵欠，这几日愈发懒散的人只记了这件要紧事在心头。  
“自然。婚期定在二月初二，是出了正月的头个好日子，再是当日民间有炒糖豆的习俗，正好带你出去转转。”  
“转眼都快二月了，”他绿眸里沁出点水意来，“日子真是过得快。”  
索尔听出他话外之意，想到质子到此的约期不过两年，如今竟已过了一小半。  
“帝王讲究深谋远虑，我无此才，便也只想眼前。”  
他趴到男人膝上，仿佛是只撒娇的猫。  
“若不是了解你，我定与外人一样觉得你是个败家王爷。”  
“在下本就是个纨绔子弟。”  
洛基说完便伸手招呼墨玄过来。索尔眼看着那只黑猫轻车熟路跳上他的背还惬意地踩了几下，不知怎的腮帮子有点酸。男人拎起灵兽后颈将它丢到了自己肩头。  
“一国之主的心眼儿真小。”  
他翻身半圈抬手点在男人唇间。索尔抿住他微凉的指尖又将对方塞回了锦被中。墨玄见状跳下主人肩头溜进了暖窝。  
“它怎么这么喜欢你？”  
“猫随主人。”洛基揉着怀中油光水滑的皮毛，笑着回一句。  
“有理，”索尔俯身轻轻吻了他额头一下，“先走了。”  
他点点头，直至暖阁的棉帘归于平静才垂眼盯着被面上的刺绣图样出神。不过再三个月便为质子一年，光阴如此匆匆，归乡之日也从天涯海角到了眼前。他思念双亲兄姐也万般不舍索尔，加之莲舟在此成亲，也是一桩牵挂。熊掌与鱼不可兼得，但自己就想如此贪心，也只此一次。  
窗外雪水落檐之声不断，他闭眼养神，因心中繁絮也觉不出一丝清幽的味来，只觉聒噪。

索尔端坐于桌后批阅奏章，请安折子占了多数。相比于年前的万斤重担，眼下已是罕见的清闲，只是静湖之下必有暗潮。那位留京休养的将军至今都是一块心病。持中不言的人在千钧一发之际可能会成为举足轻重的判决者。说起来将军虽为孟家第二子，却是别家之后。他想起这位将才的身世，不由揉了揉额角。往事如烟似雾，回想起来便如风沙覆面。  
彼时徐闻锋战死沙场，将唯一的骨血托与故交孟朝，春去秋来，子承父业，而徐家却只剩这一人维系。少年将军在知晓身世后当即改姓，寻了宅邸自立门户，在义妹所出皇子夺嫡时也恍若未闻。朝中皆知徐宣一心效忠先皇，对身份存疑的新主自是不会多加亲近。戍边重任与部分兵权在手的大将军如今看来是多方势力争夺中最稳健的一脉力量，但其偏颇却无人知。  
他是孟太师的义子，顺亲王的义舅，也是父皇在时最得力的臂膀。索尔喝了一口凉透的茶，若有所思。如果这人被自己收至麾下，那一切便会顺利许多。

铜镜中的女子明眸皓齿，一身正红热烈明艳。今日妆奁才刚送来，莲舟耐不住春歇她们几个一齐的撺掇先试了嫁衣。  
“姐姐真美。”  
春歇挑了支流苏是红珊瑚珠串的步摇佩到莲舟髻上，又将她鬓边碎发理好。准嫁娘低头浅笑，腮边一朵红云升起。

三日后，洛基从匣中取出快马加鞭送来的家书，细细读了几遍才舍得放下。枣红色锦盒里是一对钗头雕琢成含苞菡萏的白玉发簪。他披了件外衫，唤莲舟进来。  
“这是母妃托我转交与你的。”  
“奴婢谢娘娘美意。”  
她躬身行礼，收好这份遥遥千里之外的祝福。  
“我近日看你有时会露出些落寞神情。”洛基盯着她的眼，缓缓而道。  
莲舟嘴唇翕动几下，愁云瞬间笼罩了喜色。  
“奴婢出嫁前夜会告知殿下一切。”  
她跪伏在地，额头重重磕在厚绒地毯上。如果非要将所有暴露在日光下，那么自己希望他可以晚一点焦心。  
洛基看着她决绝的脸，不再多问。

出嫁前夜的红烛高照平添一丝灼热，大约应了红鸾星动的好意头。  
莲舟看着满室艳烈的红，铺展开的嫁衣如火，妆台上一色排开的珠钗绢花喧闹繁华。她换了最常穿的素色衣衫，合上门扉来到静夜中的凉亭。  
洛基捧着手炉已经等了片刻。他听闻身后熟悉的脚步声，转身望向对方。  
“背负秘密的人活得最辛苦。”  
“是啊，但如今要放下包袱倒觉心慌。”  
这么多年来自己第一次逾距。莲舟抬手轻抚那一枝探入亭中的红梅。半晌才轻轻开口。  
“若我说当日殿下被诬告与妃嫔有染，皇帝也参与其中，您会信吗？”  
他扣紧了手炉，示意莲舟继续。  
“沈德妃薨逝后不久，我晨起去莲御台取荷叶，却意外拦下个试图溺毙的宫女，”她不敢看对方脸色，只端详着梅花娓娓道来，“她说那几封来往的信笺从御书房流出，有人以她全家性命相要挟，她也只能为虎作伥。”  
洛基沉吟片刻，开口道：“你向来介怀此事，除了认为我与他终究会遥相而望，最要紧的一点是他曾经，可能想置我于死地。”  
“大约吧。谁又能说飞羽不沾染其中，但我依旧欢喜地披上盖头嫁给他。或许皇帝只想借此打击丞相之流，殿下不过灰头土脸地回到约国，没有性命之虞，但我总是后怕。他跟飞羽不同，他掌生杀大权，也在政权之中沉浮，而殿下一心想做个闲人，不是吗？”  
细小的雪粒不知何时又起。  
他看着齑粉般的冰晶，心下不说苍凉都是假的。  
“如今既都说了，就心结毫无地嫁人，去过平安无忧的日子。”  
莲舟转脸看向他，一直知道这些话说了会造成何种局面，但她不能坐视不管，任凭假象粉饰太平。  
“谁又能保证那个侍女不受人指使挑拨离间，”她放下抬了花枝的手，“流言如此，殿下心里自然清楚他平素言行，只是千万小心。莲舟贪图安稳，不忠，先弃殿下于此。”  
洛基闻言，笑这个玲珑心思的人：“若有可靠的，春歇也要被我嫁出去。算计断断不会因为我身边有亲信就停止。”  
“有个能信任的人在身边总是会好一些。”她垂眸握紧自己冰凉的手。  
“出了宫就别想这些，好好管着宅院，做个风风光光的女主人。”  
他将尚且温热的手炉递给她。她接过暖着已然麻木的双手。两人站在冷月之下共赏一轮浅黄玉盘。

红泪流满了烛台。  
莲舟毫无睡意，拿了柄小刀一一剐下还残留温度的红腊。清理干净后她挑了挑燃烧正旺的烛芯，从这一小簇火苗中感知暖意。  
或许那人现今是真的爱慕他，但这之前经历了多少算计谁也不清楚。自己或许多此一举，但真情永远都比不过性命。闭上眼，两人棋盘旁暖阁里庭院中的相依身影走马灯似的浮现眼前。这段隐秘她知晓已经太久，日日仿佛被毒蛇的涎液浇灌心口。但一早说了便能让被撩动的人收回脚步吗？微乎其微的可能。  
罢了。莲舟深吸一口气又缓缓吐出，烛火倏忽而灭。她躺到榻上，从床帐中缝之间看到清冽月光将窗格影子映刻在地上，棱角方正。


	9. Chapter 9

玖 生变

洛基这夜睡得极不安稳。虽说一早猜到自己被索尔算计，但经由他人口中说出，滋味也就变了。凭空而出的嫌隙里填满失落与龃龉。他起身洗漱，而后坐到镜前由着春歇打理好发冠，又挑了件最不起眼的披风配了藏青色的外袍。  
索尔正站在庭中的莲缸旁看薄冰之下游弋的红鲤。他望见一脸倦容的人走近，直起身去迎。自己原是好意，想带他先玩大半日，傍晚观礼吃罢喜宴再慢悠悠地回宫。现下看来倒不算个好安排。  
“不然，你去睡个回笼觉。”索尔轻轻按在他眼下的一圈乌青上。  
“近几个月懒散惯了，原本晨起的时辰倒觉得太早。”  
他抿唇一笑，催促对方赶紧策马出宫寻个地方用早膳。

两人在临河一处茶座的二楼雅间坐下，要了些点心粥品与一壶碧螺春。等着上菜的工夫，索尔看着对面托腮俯瞰窗外早春景色的人，心下觉得安然淡静。入春的朝阳正好，细腻地给乌发碧眼的佳公子镀上一层温暖的金边。  
他微微转脸看见那人的眼神，嘴里带着茶香的一丝清苦回味隽永。若以后再无波澜，这些嫌隙大抵会日渐消弭。  
洛基抬臂朝前亮出掌心，索尔对上他的手，十指相扣。

不过薄暮，贴着“囍”字的红色灯笼便早早地被点亮。  
几乎整日都在闲逛游玩的人眼下有些乏累，也没了参观新婚夫妇宅邸的心思，只在巷口去瞧那些锦缎彩球。索尔站在他身侧肩头相抵。  
“我最小的姐姐嫁给了个教书先生，”洛基回忆起往事，眼神落在很远的某个地方，似乎在看地上被剪成花瓣形状的红纸，“那年我才五岁，被母妃牵着观礼，看到姐姐下轿忽然开始哭，姐姐没办法只能抱着我进了喜堂。”  
“等一切事情过去，我想在师父的府上……”  
索尔停了话头，隔着斗篷的衣料攥住对方的手。洛基看着他渴求的眼，轻轻偏头靠在他肩上。  
就如莲舟所说，无力招架爱潮的人只能自缚眼眸盲目地赴汤蹈火。

两人听到喧闹的喜乐声渐渐近了，一齐走向府宅门口。观礼宾客并不多，但飞羽执意要将婚礼办得风光无垠，索尔自是应允，连带赏赐都翻了三倍。  
新郎官儿满脸喜色，有些紧张地捏着身侧衣角。喜婆腮边的红堪比鬓边大花，她中气十足地喊一嗓子“落轿”，上前执起轿帘要扶新娘子下轿。  
“啊——”她跌坐在地，手指哆哆嗦嗦地指向轿中。  
飞羽见状一惊，连忙上前去看。  
嫁衣鲜红如火，美人面若桃花。只是喉间一道深刻的刀口触目惊心。

素白的一室冷寂匆匆替换了精心布置多天的喜堂。  
飞羽跪在蒲团上面无表情地向火盆中丢着黄纸，恍若不觉火舌燎手的灼热感。洛基眼眶泛红，执意扯开他的手。  
“殿下。”飞羽咬紧了牙不让泪滴下，他看着被妻子当作亲人的皇子，悲恸难以言明。  
洛基跪伏在地，沉重的三叩首祭奠亡者。他想不出半句安慰的话，心中一团乱麻被点着了边角，正试图炙烤血肉。

入夜。  
飞羽眼睛通红地去筹备后事，只剩了自己在灵堂守着。他抬头看向轻微晃动的经幡，两行清泪而下。身后脚步声传来，洛基闭上眼试图逃避猜测带来的万丈深渊。  
索尔俯身抱住人，却未看到他攥紧的拳。那些修剪整齐的指甲即使平滑也在重压之下变成钝刀破开手心的白。  
“仵作说了什么？”  
他听到自己声音在抖。面前的棺椁中并无莲舟的尸身。飞羽即使万般不忍，也绝不能让爱妻枉死。  
“那是胡人弯刀的口子，时辰约莫在上轿之后。”  
“胡人？”洛基似乎听到理智的冰壳被敲开的声响，他不动声色脱离温暖却未知的怀抱，踉跄着起身扭头看向依旧单膝跪地的索尔，重复道，“胡人？”  
索尔缓慢地摇头。他知晓对方在怀疑自己，只因麾下那支手段利落的亲卫军中不乏西域高手。  
“你是不是想说自己不会愚笨至此？”他忍住泪，字字锥心，“那为何莲舟在告诉我那件事后就一命归天？还是在她大婚之日。世间会有这么多巧合？”  
索尔闭上眼，接受质问却不回应。  
“我把她看作我的妹妹，”洛基尝到嘴里的咸涩才知道自己早已泪流满面，“虽然她很多年都因为繁冗的规矩不再如幼时那般自在。你算计我也就罢了，如此戕害人命，我容不下你。”  
他依旧静默，只起身执意拉过他的手，在血肉模糊的掌心来回描绘。  
洛基扭头不去看他。  
索尔终于开口，朝屋外说道：“飞星，保护好他。”  
黑衣男子踏进厅中，冲索尔躬身抱拳行礼。洛基看见他与飞羽有八分像的面容，自嘲的笑声仿佛日暮子规啼。  
他跪下继续守灵，在一片寂静中听到索尔离去的声响。掌心那一团模糊的血色仿佛红梅眠于白雪。

春歇脸色苍白，端了清粥小菜进暖阁。  
“殿下，您多少吃些。”  
洛基看着她近日逐渐消瘦的脸，摇了摇头。这丫头那天哭到晕厥，足足第二日下午才醒，现今又要操心自己，当真太过折腾。  
春歇放下托盘，揭开熏笼去拨动炭火。她素日里喜欢穿些浅粉淡红，现今换了素白衣衫又不施粉黛，整个人看起来恹恹的。  
“殿下，莲舟的死因……”  
他闻言恍惚觉得掌心还留着索尔指尖的温度。  
“那日人多，你又在宫外张罗，旁人只忆起有个丫头在莲舟上轿后说新娘子落下只耳环，掀开过轿帘。”  
“那她……”  
“偌大的宫里，找起来如同大海捞针，况且太像是杀手乔装的了。”  
春歇咬着唇低头无声地哭。  
早春二月，却还这么冷到刺骨。洛基缩在榻上一角，看到一点春桃的剪影爬上了窗棂。墨玄跳到他身前，用毛茸茸的小脑袋蹭着主人。  
“春歇，带它出去。这些日子好好照看着，记住别让它到我眼前。”  
她点点头，抱起猫走了。

飞星的出现更让自己在心里认定是索尔蹚了浑水。他闭上眼，又习惯性地凌虐手掌。多么顺理成章的推测。他不是什么断案奇才，宣泄而下的感情会主导判断，明明理智告诉自己，不是他。幕后黑手看到现今局面大约会很高兴吧。人就是这样，明知是陷阱是迷局，却不受控制地走进去。那晚原本可以忍住质问，不让事件恶化，但自己真的没有办法。一朝身边人被害，清醒与克制早就灰飞烟灭了。  
我是不应该怀疑你杀了莲舟。但你间接承认了曾经把我当棋子。又或者，一直到现在？那些耳鬓厮磨与床笫之欢，是不是都被欺骗沾染？如同浸满血的嫁衣，依旧红艳却散发着浅淡的腥臭味。  
他伸手挡住晴好的阳光，掌心的痂有一点要脱落的迹象。而索尔当初一笔一画写下的“信”字，仿佛刻进了心底。

“奴婢深夜前来，打扰将军休息了。”  
徐宣抬手让女官免礼，案上摊开的兵法早已倒背如流。  
“有位故交想见一见您。”她说完躬身退下。  
身着黑色斗篷的人推门而入，走至桌前轻轻摘下风帽。  
“臣有失远迎。”他垂眸弯身行礼。  
“将军请起，”弗丽嘉看他直起身，接着道，“有许多往事，不知要与谁说。想来将军为人正直，倒可倾诉一二。”  
“太后请讲，臣洗耳恭听。”  
“你是不是疑惑当初我为何坐到了皇后的位子，还要一心扶持自己心腹诞下的皇子继位，丝毫不介意露出十足的虎狼心思？”  
徐宣听她不再自称哀家，也未继续称臣。  
“我怀疑过，却也不想凭空污了别人名声，只一心守在边关，尽忠先皇罢了。”  
“索尔他的确不像混了中原血的孩子，你们也都疑心他的身世，先皇在时也因风言风语不太喜欢这个儿子。相比之下，顺亲王生母位份尊贵，外祖又是当朝太师，他来做新君主，名正言顺。”  
徐宣未应，只等对方继续。  
“若我说顺亲王的身世才会令先皇蒙羞，将军可信？”  
他愕然，犹疑而坚决地摇头。  
“他是淑妃与贤王的儿子。”  
“这不可能！”  
“将军想想贤王的忌日，再算算顺亲王的生辰，未觉分毫不妥吗？”  
“我断不会因一人之词就怀疑亲王身世。”  
“那你们为何都要将无端的罪名压到索尔身上？”她重新戴上风帽，语调沉缓，“我只听说皇帝查到有人想要挑起你们之间的纷争才漏夜前来打扰，若是将军肯信我，不妨与索尔见上一面共商计策。”  
他还未答话，又听到一声震天雷。  
“以及先皇驾崩的隐情。”


	10. Chapter 10

拾 弱水

“你就不关心关心派我来的那个人？”  
洛基抬头瞟了一眼踩在翠竹枝杈上的飞星，懒得理他。  
“你这人真无趣，真不知道他喜欢你什么。”飞星抱剑落到地面，根本没把眼前人的皇子身份当回事。  
“下次不准踩我的竹子。”他拢紧斗篷，迈开步子要走。  
“诶——”护卫伸臂拦路，“对不住刚刚踩了你的宝贝竹子。你要是不生气了，能不能陪我说说话？我跟我哥不一样，没人聊天要疯的。”  
“我们有什么好聊的？”洛基推开剑鞘，“按我推测来看，难道不是你通风报信，莲舟才香消玉殒的？”  
飞星朝着那一小片竹林“嗖嗖”掷了两枚银针，而后慢悠悠地开口：“你这人最大的毛病就是心口不一，明知道不是他。”  
“虽然我平日里没个正行，也偶尔做杀手，但从不伤天害理，况且是我嫂子出了事。”  
他见皇子未答话，又接了这么一句。  
洛基轻呵了一口气暖手，问道：“飞羽还好吗？”  
“不清楚，他最近一直在宫外呢。”  
“你还有什么要说的？”洛基见他眼神玩味，索性开门见山。  
“前两日徐宣入宫面圣，二人大吵一架，将军如今已折返边疆。”  
洛基绿眸扑闪间，飞星已去了竹林后探察方才偷听的洒扫宫女。他拇指食指圈起作哨吹了一声，两个黑影随即翻进院墙架走了昏厥的侍婢。  
“你要把人弄到哪儿去？”  
“丢到乱葬岗，吓一吓她。”  
一张与飞羽极其相似的脸，言语神情却天差地别。怎么看怎么别扭。他有些无奈地摇摇头，继续回暖阁窝着。

春歇近来脸色恢复了一些，只是性格经此大变沉稳淡静许多，不如以前那般爱说爱笑了。她摆好点心，斟了浅浅一层浅碧色的茶汤到白瓷盏中。  
洛基无心用茶，只对着眼前残局出神，手里把玩着一枚白子。  
她未多劝，只将袖笼里的一张字条放到棋盘旁便退下了。  
他看罢那张细窄的信笺将其丢进炭盆。一小股火苗骤然而起，又很快消亡。

“我还以为要护送你回约国。”  
飞星倚在回廊的栏杆旁，手里的烤红薯正冒着袅袅热气。他看着再次忽略自己说话的人，不满地撇撇嘴而后低头边吹气边咬下一块软嫩喷香的橘红。  
洛基站在春夜里的梅林中赏玩已过了时节的花，想的是如落红般逝去的故人。那日索尔让春歇递进来消息问是要到宫外散心小住还是提早返乡，当夜他就让侍女收拾了些换洗衣物叫了飞星一同出宫。莲舟死因未明之前，自己断不能离开。  
李鹤岚捋着雪白的须子，望见绰约花影之中的人，感叹一句年轻真好。他们还有大把的时间用来挥霍，为了探明深爱而苦苦纠缠。年老如自身，早已心如死水，只等哪日阎王爷派无常前来索命。

几日间阴雨连绵，洗刷出春色如许。然而雨后的第一个晴夜，宫里却变了天。  
一队队士兵所执的火把映红了乾和宫殿前的白玉台阶。  
顺亲王坐于马上，鹰隼般的眼直盯紧闭的门扉。半晌，他举起左臂至半空，放手时密集箭雨向前齐发。不计其数的箭矢没入宫殿，却未有人声。  
“王爷，这……”  
他闻言怒视身侧的护卫长，对方见此忙掐住了话头。  
这场叛乱，自己十拿九稳。索尔手下有一队骁勇暗卫又如何？双拳难敌四手的浅显道理早已预示了胜负。离京城最近的兵营也有小半日脚程，远水解不了近渴。  
殿门缓缓而开，一抹人影自如今破败的内室中走出。顺亲王眯起眼晴细看，那道轮廓比成年男子矮小太多。  
“顺亲王千万手下留情，那可是你的王妃。”  
从一片死寂中升起的声音仿佛前几夜的春雷，由此而起的铁骑踏地声便是随之而来的暴雨如注。  
他不敢置信地勒马回身去看，本该在殿中被万箭穿心的人现在正好端端地逗弄骏马的耳尖。  
“是要以卵击石还是就此归顺，你们看着办。”索尔身着铠甲，缓缓抽出腰间佩刀。  
“你的军队是从哪里来的？”  
顺亲王看着眼前岿然不动的将士们，谁又知道下一刻他们会不会丢盔弃甲作俘虏。  
“从你舅舅手里借的。”  
“他竟会帮你？”  
“若你母妃没有暗害先皇，他又怎么会帮我？”  
“都到这种时候了，何苦还费嘴皮子挑拨，”他语调冰冷，挥剑道，“杀”。

寂然宫墙内，刀剑相抵的悲鸣声不断，血肉飞溅在地，白玉台阶几欲被染成绛色。  
亲王举剑立在面前，皇帝横刀而过，在剑身上留下一道刻痕。二人离得很近，将彼此被杀心侵蚀的眼看了个彻底。  
“这一切本来都是我的，竟被你这孽种染指多年。”  
“谁是孽种，还不一定。”  
他说完踹在亲王膝头，刀上使力向前一推。  
亲王踉跄一下单膝跪地，想要执剑起身又被剜在股间。  
“还记得皇叔父贤王吗？”皇帝上前一步刀尖舔吻住对方喉咙，“那是你的亲生父亲。”  
他未来得及反问就被送上西天。  
皇帝抹了一把脸上的热血，提刀转身看向尸横遍野。  
徐宣衣衫清洁，只有鞋尖儿溅上了零星血渍。他缓步走向刚经历过屠戮的人，红缨枪在血海中划出一道线又很快被猩红覆盖。  
“记住你的承诺。”  
他看着破云而出的一轮月牙儿，如释重负。

索尔躺了很久，在被箭矢射穿的破败宫殿中。他能听见不远处宫人尽力清洗地上血渍的声响，也能感受到春风带着寒意从窗扇掉落的窗户吹进。直到晴阳高照，他都没有真正地入眠。自己身上都是血，虽然大部分是别人的。他抬手摸了摸上过药的眉骨，发现这种微小动作都会使臂膀的酸痛加重。削铁如泥的刀经过惨烈的战事也变得钝了，他握紧拳头又张开五指，如此反复以纾解至今发麻的虎口。  
浴桶中的水换了多次才不是浑浊的红。索尔看着被搓红的皮肉，觉得血腥味已经沁到了内里。抄家的密令从昨个后半夜就颁下去了，顺亲王府与孟太师宅以及那些与其过往从密的官员家，哪个都不能放过。权当是为了长姐以后能省点心。他看着铜镜中的自己，一张脸布满擦伤，右眼眉骨上的一道口子深刻异常。差点就要成独眼牧马人了。索尔抬手轻轻摸了一下，不知那人还愿不愿意随自己去关外。

“你让开，我要回去。”  
洛基看着今日充当门神的飞星，气不打一处来。他一早听到洒扫院子的小厮在议论市井传言，加上索尔一旬之前让自己离宫的事，怎么想心里都波澜不安。  
“飞星，怎可对殿下如此无礼？”飞羽走过小院的月亮门就看到弟弟拦着洛基去路，当下敛颜呵斥。  
一向嬉皮笑脸的暗卫见了兄长难得乖巧，放下手臂站到一旁。  
洛基这才顺利出了屋门，他想继续往外走，飞羽却躬身行礼阻拦。  
“卑职恳请殿下于此再小住几日。”  
“他可好？”还是忍不住问。  
“陛下一切安好。”  
“起来吧。”  
他摆摆手，唤春歇泡壶茶来。  
飞羽直起身来，面容沧桑不少。月余前意气风发的少年模样早已没了踪影。

三人围坐石桌，一庭静谧。两个静默不言，一个虽未开口，嘴巴却一刻不停。  
洛基因心中重担不再，对飞星的举止也宽容不少。他低头喝一口热茶，看着缭绕的白雾出神。

入夜，恍惚间贴上后背的一团温暖让他忍不住鼻酸眼热。  
“索尔。”他低低唤了一声。  
“嗯，”他轻嗅一口近在咫尺的幽香，声音透着十足的疲累，“让我抱一会儿。”  
身后呼吸渐渐绵长均匀，洛基却毫无睡意。他动作极其轻微地转身埋进那人怀里，暂享一瞬的安宁。再多的疑问都留到明天吧。他闭上眼，抓紧对方衣襟。

天明后的光亮相当不适宜与周公会晤。洛基趴在枕上缓缓睁眼，一旁已没了温度。他不信昨夜是以假乱真的梦，连喊几声“索尔”。  
披头散发的人被吓得光着脚跑回卧房。他看着一脸惊慌失措的小可怜儿也顾不得自己仪容如何，上前一把抱住对方。  
“我在这儿。”  
他在眼前的亵衣上狠狠擦了涕泪才红着眼笑话对方炸毛的暗金色长发，却被男子眉上一道伤口止住了调侃。  
“眼睛没事，别担心。”  
索尔见他愣神并未发问，软下语气说了对方最想知道的事：“朝堂上的事你想知道什么尽管问。有一件事对你最重要，杀害莲舟的凶手是顺亲王的一个西域舞姬，武艺高强，善乔装易容。飞星已经去追了。”  
“飞羽他……”洛基从忧心索尔伤情的情绪中回过神来，不由问道。  
“飞羽怕她扮成莲舟的模样扰乱心智，迫不得已放弃手刃仇人。”  
“围猎那次的所谓意外，与卢麟展有没有干系？”  
索尔见他言辞间冷下的脸，轻轻点了点头。那封遗书他已经看过了，万幸自己没有死在顺亲王手里，假若徐宣不肯借兵，眼下两人多半是在阴间重逢。一介文弱书生，翩翩佳公子，心思却恶毒，一手挑拨离间玩得纯熟。  
“那……”洛基紧盯对方的眼，“沈德妃。”  
“我不想瞒你，”他低头看着锦被上的兰草图样，“飞星一早发现此事，我想顺水推舟打击丞相，也由此将你送回约国，却不想横生枝节。他暗地里调查过，沈德妃是被谋害后布置出自缢的假象。但当时我没有办法彻查，只得就此罢手。”  
“偷了我书帖的人大约已经被飞星收拾了，至于那个告密的宫女，孟太师？”  
“是谁如今不重要，他们一个个都跑不掉。”  
洛基见他眼中寒光，垂眸去握他的手。索尔将他揽进怀里，紧紧拥住。墨玄从窗户溜进，灵巧地跳上了床。  
“若不是见你带走了它，昨晚我借上十个胆也不敢来这。”

“殿下，”春歇轻叩门扉，“约国传来急信。”

“不去送一送他？”太后看着书案后仍认真批阅奏章的人，缓缓而道。  
索尔深吸一口沉水香的气味，终是忍不住吩咐宦官：“备马。”

洛基坐在马车中闭目养神，膝上墨玄睡得正香。父皇从去年入冬以来身体就不太好，如今病重，兄长特此上书恳请质子归国。突如其来的归乡早已没有初至此地时的满心喜悦，为父亲的身体担忧，也为与索尔就此分别不知重逢日伤怀。两人从回宫后就未再见，告别也只有索尔送自己回秋蒲榭时的那一句“珍重”。他睁开眼，轻轻叹了口气。  
马车倏忽间停了，飞羽打开厢门，冲他点点头。  
两人驰骋在城郊正繁盛的桃林中。

索尔急切地迈步迎向来人。他将马上少年抱进怀里，在对方耳际一遍又一遍地说着“等我”。洛基不住点头，在分离时轻轻吻向他的唇。  
他看着急匆匆离去的人影，惊觉颊上热泪。

索尔退位的消息是在三年后的某一个傍晚传进王府的。  
洛基闻讯并未惊诧，只开始算那人到此的时间。昔年他听索尔说早已联络了远嫁和亲的海拉长公主归国打理朝政，百年之后便是她所生的遗腹子掌管江山。徐宣由此答应借兵。

“舅舅，舅舅。”小丫头奶声奶气地喊着，伸出白嫩的小手让洛基抱。  
他从奔涌的思念中缓过神来抱起小外甥女向府外走。  
“舅舅带你去看花灯，好不好？”  
绵绵响亮地亲在他脸颊。

王府外的灯笼已经点亮，门前空地上有道颀长的影子站立良久。他们相隔一丈而望，彼此眼眸亮若天上星。

是日七夕。

完


	11. Chapter 11

番外·桃夭

塞外才刚八月便吹起了凉风。  
索尔望着眼前无垠的翠绿草海，转头看向身侧。洛基接了那一双缱绻的眼神，扬鞭轻轻打在对方坐骑股间。  
“盯着我做什么？”  
“看养尊处优的小王爷一夕之间被我骗来放牧，当真不负此生。”  
他闻言轻笑：“这有什么好炫耀的，也不知道是谁放着龙椅不坐来这儿喝风，虽不全然是为了我。”  
索尔扯紧缰绳让骏马走慢些，片刻才开口缓缓而道：“两人相处时信任最重要，我却在最开始就走了岔路，万幸殊途同归。”  
“若有来世，我一定要做个张狂的混世魔王，让你处处为难偏还舍不得动我。”  
他扬唇一笑，夹紧马肚子向前疾驰。  
他挥鞭策马，纵情去追。

入夜，一轮明月高悬。  
洛基坐在篝火边望着那一团张牙舞爪的红，又抬头看看即将圆满的婵娟，一时出神。索尔刚烧开一壶牛乳，倒出一碗添了些蜂蜜待吹凉一些才递给他。  
“你是不准备回去了？”  
他记得对方说过海拉长公主半月前才归国，不久后的中秋可是多年来母子三人头一回团聚，但索尔却执意留在约国。  
“等两年再说，她可不像你那些姐姐一般爱我这个弟弟。”索尔说完添了一把干柴，神色如常。  
洛基却怕他心生寂寥，岔开了话头：“说起姐姐们，我倒有些想绵绵了。”  
“那个小丫头……”男子打开酒囊喝了一口烧刀子，“那日看你抱着她出来，差点以为你成家了。”  
“你就因此不太喜欢她？”他捧碗暖手，笑着回道。  
“我哪里敢，是她不喜欢我。”  
索尔想起那个小妮子就头疼。有时自己抱一抱她好不容易逗出点笑来，但只要看到洛基，绵绵立马能眨巴着眼睛大哭出声，一副自己欺负了她的样子。想来多半是因为自己抢走了她心爱的小舅舅，此事当真无解。  
“可惜了，我还想跟姐姐要来当自己女儿养呢。”他皱皱眉，假装出一脸失落。  
“只要你喜欢，怎么样都好。”  
索尔现今只希望绵绵以后能少给自己下点绊子，他可不想父女关系僵硬。  
“真的？”他喝一口香甜的牛乳，“你能一直忍她这么闹腾？”  
“当真。其实这事解决起来也简单，只要跟你分房睡就能一劳永逸。”  
“这丫头也不知道像谁，鬼主意多得很。”  
洛基想起绵绵说来就来的眼中大雨，还有一旁手足无措的索尔，如此一出好戏，怎么也憋不住笑。  
“冷了吧。”  
索尔朝前张开手臂，洛基放了木碗靠进他怀里，手指轻点在心跳之上。  
“明日我们回去一趟，等过了节再回来。”  
“带着绵绵一起？”  
“等她再大些，这地方哪能养女孩子？”  
“这丫头将来肯定也不是什么闺秀，带到这儿养着也没什么不好。”  
“那春歇也得一起来，绵绵离不开她。”  
“她还没答应嫁给飞星？”索尔想起那个早早来此蹭吃蹭喝的混小子，不免眼馋耳热。  
“还没，春歇之前说他没个正形儿，不肯嫁。”

两个人如此耳语许久，直到月色西沉才进了帐篷安寝。夜深风寒，篝火渐弱，而交缠的人影间升腾而起的一股欲火却越燃越旺。  
胜新婚的小别竟长达三年之久，他额头抵在索尔胸膛蹭掉方才一场欢爱带来的薄汗，想到重逢当夜直至天明都在折腾的床事，脸上更热。  
索尔擦干净他腿根儿的一滩白浊低声询问要不要去附近的温泉清洗一番。洛基打了个呵欠，又揉揉自己已经泛出酸痛的腰。  
“明早再说。”反正那些东西也没在身体里。  
他抱紧人，力道恰好地揉着掌下细腰，后又轻拍脊背哄着对方入睡。  
“你把我当成绵绵了吗？”  
洛基边笑边咕念一句，沉沉睡去。

这处宝地是两人追逐野兔时意外发现的。在外只看到一股细流而出，内里却有泉眼昼夜涌出热水，加上天然形成的一方凹地倒成了沐浴胜地。  
“我忽然发现那丫头生了个狗鼻子。”索尔盯着他泡过热水泛出淡粉的背，摸着下巴道。  
他扭头瞥了对方一眼：“你这当爹的嘴真坏。”  
不过说起来，自己一旦跟索尔亲近过沾了半点对方的味道，绵绵都不让抱，真是有点伤脑筋。  
他从池中站起身，带出一阵水声淅沥。索尔上前展开宽大的布巾为他擦身。他慢条斯理地换好衣服，又将沐浴时绾起来的发髻放下扎了个马尾，这才与对方相携走出山洞，一人一骑离了草原。

一席粉衣的豆蔻少女正坐在树上惬意地晃着腿，偶尔摘下朵桃花衔在嘴角。索尔走进花园看到这一幕，生怕她摔下来，劝告无果后只能直挺挺地站在树前伸出双手以防万一。  
“你怕什么？我又不会掉下去。”  
绵绵见他一脸紧张，更放开了撑在树杈上的手，去摘头顶那一枝含苞的桃夭。  
“你以为我怕你摔着？我是怕你父王说我。”  
十年了，自己还是拿她没办法。索尔收回手，装出一副漠不关心的样子来。  
她嗤笑一声：“爹，你真怂。”  
索尔嘴角带笑，抬头一错不错瞧着祖宗作妖。  
“诶！接好了！”她说完将桃枝咬在嘴里，如一团粉雾从花间跌落。  
索尔直接抱着她走进了凉亭。绵绵看到桌上的点心当即从他怀中跳下，拿起一块杏仁酥塞进了嘴。  
“你哪里有点丫头样？”他近来总忍不住唠叨，“前两天又把你春歇姑姑的儿子弄哭了。”  
“我不过给他讲了半个鬼故事，一个男孩子这么不经吓，怎么就是我的错了？飞星叔叔怎么教他儿子的？”绵绵擦掉嘴角的酥皮渣子，冲对面抬抬下巴，“倒茶。”  
索尔认命地伺候女儿，又将点心盘子向她面前推了推。  
“爹，我们什么时候回塞外啊？这里好无聊。”  
他闻言太阳穴发胀：“为着我当初执意把你带到草原养大，到现在一点儿都不端庄，你父王最近半月都不怎么理我。”  
“这的确是你的错呀，你想养出来个闺阁女儿，怎么能从小提着我脚腕玩儿？我又不是你打来的猎物，”绵绵翻了个白眼，“你们要不要再收养个儿子？我娘前两日不是又给我生了个弟弟吗？”  
“你想怎样？”索尔看着她脸上的笑，觉得事情没那么简单。  
“我也想抓小孩儿的脚踝玩儿。”她一脸正经。  
“我这辈子最后悔的就是这个，别说了好吗？”  
“你最后悔的难道不是当年一时脑袋发热差点害了媳妇儿吗？”  
索尔被噎了个结结实实。他心想要是养了第二个孩子，万不能什么都告诉。但也没差，这丫头总会事无巨细地教育弟妹。  
绵绵吃饱了点心，用袖口随意擦过嫣红饱满的唇，便拿起那枝桃花跑出了亭子。索尔站在亭中远远望见她去迎刚从宫中回来的洛基。  
粉衣少女一跃而起拥住年华正盛的男子不住撒娇，手中桃夭灼灼。


End file.
